Angela's One-Shots
by Angelwings2002
Summary: Join Angela on her crazy adventures, before and after her times in the movies. She'll discover more powers, make new friends, learn from her grandmothers past, and so much more! So come, read, and I'll take questions if you have any.
1. Trying to Return

Trying to return

(Takes place after Finding Nemo: Angela's Story)

(Angela's P.O.V)

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, have fun at the party!" I called as my parents drove off in their car. It was late August and my parents were going to a party for a co-worker who got a promotion. I had other plans. I've seen Finding Dory a lot already and believed it was about time I tried got back.

Since it wasn't on Dvd yet, I just turned on the tv and put in the Finding Nemo Dvd. I had my headband and necklace in and gripped my crowbar tightly.

"Please work. Please work." I muttered and the movie started, I couldn't wait and rushed up to the tv. I face planted right on the screen.

"Ow! What the?" I rubbed my head and tried again. Same result.

"Do I need to wait for the Finding Dory Dvd?" I thought to myself. I got up again and sat down on the chair. Might as well enjoy the movie.

Well I finished the movie and nothing happened. I was considering that I couldn't go back. I sighed to myself and trudged upstairs. I flopped in my bed and grabbed my teddy bear, Philip.

"Am I crazy? Was it all a dream?" I asked him and he only stared at me. Not that I expected any reply. I put him back down and laid there for a few minutes. I know my experience was unbelievable and maybe a bit crazy, but it was fun! I really wanted to go back.

The only question was how? I mean how often does someone get transported to a movie? Tips wasn't somethings could look up on the internet. I'd be surprised if I could.

"Well, schools starting again...I guess I just can't go back yet...maybe later, but not now..." I said to myself. It may just be time for me to focus more on school and swimming. Maybe even think about college. My phone buzzed and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, guess who?" A voice chirped.

"Hi Ella." I laughed glad to hear a friend's voice.

"Okay so I was thinking about having a party to celebrate the passing season. Jenna's coming back tomorrow so you in?" She asked. I remembered Jenna was visiting her grandparents with her dad and siblings.

"Sounds good, I'm sure my parents will agree to it too." I answered. It would be nice to hand out before homework swamped us.

"Yay! Great see you soon...what?...oh right. Gotta go, my Uncle wants me to take out the trash." Ella said.

"Okay bye. Talk to you later." I said and we each hung up. I laid back down and fiddled with my necklace.

This was a new story for me.

Meanwhile:

(Third Person)

In a bedroom Angela's Nana, Lauren, is cleaning up. She puts a few blankets on the bed when she hears something. Turing, Lauren gasps as she sees that the mirror is rippling. Something it hasn't done in years. She smiled and takes out a compact mirror that is blue and has a pearl in the middle.

"It is almost your time, Angela."

Authors Note:

Yeah, yeah it was short, but longer ones to come! Promise. This was just to get some of my fans attention. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. The next one will take place back under the sea (pun intended). Please R and R and don't be shy to ask something you are confused about and I'll do my best to answer it in a chap!


	2. A Turtle's Tale

A Turtle's Tale

Author's Note:

This one-shot is a shot out to guest. Thank you for your question!

(Angela's P.O.V)

"Catch me if you can!" I called out as I swam away from Nemo, who was now it in tag, and he laughed as he chased after me. I ducked behind a sea sponge and peaked out to make sure I wasn't followed. I sighed after I didn't see him.

"Guess I lost him." I said and quickly saw an orange blur hide behind some coral. I smirked and pretended to look around.

"Whew, that was a close one. I guess I'm safe now." I said, my back toward Nemo. He then quickly rushed to me, but I shot up and he went right passed me.

"Aww, I was so close!" He said, but laughed it off and swam after me again. I went off and then saw that Tad and Sheldon had come out of their hiding spots.

"Nice of you two to finally join us." I joked.

"Well you see it before, no one can catch you!" Sheldon said. "Well that's not true, it took me a while to catch one of you." I reminded them. Then Squirt went in front of us.

"Hey dudes!"

"Ahh!" We screamed and bumped into him and collapsed in the sandy floor. "Ow, is everyone okay?" I asked.

"I think I landed on your crowbar." Tad moaned.

"Sorry." I apologized and we got off of each other. Nemo then swam up to us.

"What happened?" He asked. "That was my bad. I surprised them and they swam into me." Squirt said.

"It's okay, we're fine. So what's up?" I asked.

Squirt smiled. "There's someone here to see you." He said and swam off. I looked at the others and shrugged before following him. We then came upon the drop off and I gasped.

"Ellen, Current!" I exclaimed and swam up to them. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Angela." Ellen said and she gave a big smile. Literally.

"I'm glad you are back. I was worried you would disappear." Current said.

"Disappear? Why would you be worried about that?" I asked and sat in the edge. The others settled down beside me as well.

"It's been too long since I've seen another mermaid. The last time I did, I nearly died." Current said. We gasped.

"Died? What happened?" Sheldon asked. Current smiled.

"It happened long before any of you were even born..."

(Third Person/Flashback)

A young Current was swimming in the EAC with the other turtles. He smiled as the hatchlings swam around him and did tricks, giggling all the way. The others then started to look around in worry. Current looked up and saw a dark shadow of a fishing boat was above them

"Everyone, watch out!" He called and then chaos reined. Everyone rushed past him and he felt him salt get pumped into multiple times. He ignored it and tried to get away from the boat. Then unfamiliar substance wrapped around him and he struggled against it.

He was caught in a fishing net.

Current tossed and turned trying to free himself. Little did he realize that the net was dragging him down. Soon he found it very hard to breath. Black spots started to appear in his vision and the last thing he saw, before he blacked out, was three figures swimming towards him.

When Current awoke he was no longer in the clear waters of the ocean. He seemed to be in a coral-like structure. He was laying on something soft too.

"Prince Triton, he's awake." A voice called and Current noticed a mermaid was sitting by his side. She was wearing her hair up in a bun and a pearl necklace was around her neck. Then a merman came in. He was wearing some armor and had a small crown, made out of shells, on his head.

"Lauren, you know you can call me Triton." He said and she laughed. "Yeah, buts it's fun to say it." She smiled. Triton then turned to Current.

"Hello. I'm sorry, where are our manners. I'm Prince Triton and this is my friend Lauren. We rescued you from a fishing net, but had to bring you here because your flipper got twisted." Triton explained. Another mermaid peered in shyly.

"Um...Triton, I have the medicine." She said in almost a whisper. Lauren took her had and pulled her inside. She was wearing her hair down and had a face starfish pinned on it.

"It's okay Aria, he won't bite." She assured.

"T-thank you for saving me." Current choked out. They all smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get that flipper healed." Lauren said and rubbed the medicine on his front left flipper. Instantly, Current felt the pain ease up.

"We'll get you back to the EAC in no time." Aria said happily. Current smiled. "Thank you, really."

Flashback over

(Angela's P.O.V)

"And before I knew it I was back with my friends. I saw the mer-people a few times later, but one day Lauren disappeared. I never knew what happened." Current finished. I quickly took out my mirror.

"Is this them?" I asked and the mirror showed the picture my Nana showed me. Current's eyes widened.

"Yes, yes that's them. Where did you get that?" He asked. "That's my Nana, Lauren." I said pointing.

"Whoa..." The kids gasped. Current smiled. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You look very much like her." He said.

"Yeah...I get that a lot. She told me she left because after marrying my grandfather, she realized her place was there. In my world." I explained putting my mirror away.

"I'm glad to hear she found her happy ending. Perhaps one day you can meet the mer people as well." Current said.

"Speaking of mer-people, Ellen I remember you saying that it was bad luck to eat a mer-person. Why is that?" I asked, curiosity taking over me.

"The mer-people help protect our ocean. From pollution and certain creatures that don't respect the circle of life. To eat one of you would be like saying that you don't care about that." Ellen explained.

"Oh...wow I'd never realized that. Though I remember when I fought the squid it tossed me aside." I said.

"It makes sense. There's a legend that a giant predator, bigger and more powerful then any shark, hunted down a mermaid. After he ate her the mer-King cast a spell on him. Turing him into a sea sponge and vowing that the same punishment would occur to anyone who tried the same." Ellen said.

"Oh wow...I'd never heard that one." I said. "Though I feel like a should have."

"It's not something we talk about, since we respect the mer-people. They help protect us when they can." Ellen smiled.

"Thank you, and I do hope the one day, I'll meet more mer-people." I said and we all laughed.

Yep, I was planning on searching for the mer-people. And no predator will get in my way.

Authors Note:

Well there you have it! The second one-shot of more to come. I hope you all like the backstory on Current.

Guest: There you have it. Don't worry I didn't forget to put it in the Seaquel, this is what I was planning to put it in. Hope it was worth the wait. ;)


	3. Power Burst

Power Burst

(Angela's P.O.V)

Ah, school. A place of work, drama, romance and even more drama. Right now it was lunch and my friends and I were hanging by our lockers, which we chose in the beginning of the year. Jenna was talking about her next dance recital while Ella just listened. I couldn't help but feel like something was up, she usually was super talkative.

"Hey Ella, are you okay?" I finally asked. Ella looked up and nodded, still staring at the floor.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess..." She muttered. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Is this about your fight with Jason?" Jenna asked. Ella didn't say anything, but nodded.

"Listen, he's the one that was out of line, if he doesn't come begging for forgiveness and make a real change, he's not worth it sweetie." Jenna said and I smiled. Jenna was always the mom figure to us, then again with three younger siblings I guess it much be second nature.

"She's right, now how about we get something to eat. That lecture in history made me hungry." I joked and we laughed as we closed up our lockers. We turned to head to the cafeteria, but a snobby voice stopped us.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the three losers." I rolled my eyes and turned to face the most cliché person there was, Larissa.

"Hello Larissa. What do you want?" Jenna asked crossing her arms.

"Hm, like you don't know. The whole school is talking about Ella's bug fight with Jason." Larissa smirked, twirling her hair. Her friends behind her started laughing.

"Hey, last time I checked, that wasn't any of your business." I snapped, hands balling into fists. Ella just rubbed her arm and looked down, ashamed.

"Whatever, all it proves is that Ella can't keep anyone in her life." Okay, now that had to strike a nerve.

It's a long story, but Ella's dad left her mom before she was even born. And her mom died in a car crash. She now lives with her aunt and uncle. Who are very sweet, but it can still bother her a lot.

"Hey, you better back off you think your so special just because your dad works for the mayor. When, in reality, your just the biggest cliché mean girl I've ever met!" Jenna snapped. Several kids were know circling around recording the scene.

"Oh, what do you know?" Larissa asked. Ella the had tears in her eyes and I could tell Jenna was trying to hold her own back. She lost her mother to cancer two years ago, which really took a toll on her. I finally couldn't take it.

"You better leave right now." I warned marching up to her and stared her dead I the eye. And slightly wishing I had my crowbar.

"Or what?" Larissa asked. My anger was boiling through me and my hands felt really hot. Then out of nowhere, the water fountain near us burst, and water shot straight out at Larissa and her friends. They got soaked. I stumbled back and only got a few splashes on me.

"Whoa..." Several kids gaped at they broken fountain. I stared at my hands. I saw a faint blue glow fade from them as quickly as it appeared. Did...I do that?

"YOU!" Larissa cried and marched right up to me in her soaked clothes and running mascara. "You did this." She hissed at me.

"How could she? She wasn't even near it." Jenna asked. The other student nodded in agreement. Then a teacher came up.

"What on Earth is going on here?" It was Mr. Samuels.

"Oh Mr. Samuels, it was terrible. Angela and her friends ganged up on us and drenched water on our clothes. Just look at what they did to our clothes." Larissa said all dramatic like. I smirked all knowingly. She didn't know what she was getting into.

"Larissa, you do know that Angela is in my class with you and I'm well aware of the way you treat her." He asked. Larissa was speechless. Everyone around her started giggling.

"But, what about the fountain? She clearly sprayed me with it!" She declared.

"That's not true!" A voice spoke up, and Gab, a classmate who gets a rep for being a nerd, walked up. "She wasn't anywhere near the fountain, it's weird but it wasn't her fault." He explained.

"No one asked you, nerd." Larissa snapped. Seriously, how cliché can she get?

"I've heard enough, come with me Larissa." Mr. Samuels sad taking her arm and leading her away. Everyone was silent for a moment but them started clapping. I blushed slightly when someone gave out a whistle.

"Okay, that was cool." Ella said wiping away a few tears. Jenna nodded in agreement.

"It's was nothing, you guys would have done the same." I said and trailed off staring at my hands again.

"Yeah, and Gab, thanks for sticking up for us." Jenna said and Gab smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah. No problem...yeah...uh." I couldn't help but notice that he was blushing a tiny bit.

"...okay, what dingy say we get some lunch?" Jenna asked.

"I'm in!" Ella said happily.

"I-I'll catch up with you guys, I need to use the restroom." I said and backed up. They nodded before heading down the stairs to the cafeteria.

I quickly ran in the bathroom and made sure it was empty. I turned on the faucet and watched the water. I then reached out my hands and they started glowing blue along with my necklace. Then the water started to form some sort of droplet. I stared for a moment and then moved my hands in a circular motion and the water flowed the same way, creating a circle.

Well this was new.

Throughout the rest of the day, I tried to stay as far away from water as possible. Which was fine up until the point where it started to rain. I literally ran to the bus and didn't even try to wipe the water off myself. When I came home I changed clothes and sighed, dramatically falling on my bed. I then looked over at my dresser, which had my mermaid stuff in it, and took out my compact mirror.

"Call Nana." I said after I opened it. The mirror then swirled around before forming into the sweet smile of my Nana.

"Angela, what a surprise! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine Nana, but there's something I want to ask you." I said getting comfortable on my bed. "It's..mermaid business." I said.

"Oh? Well what can I do for you?" She asked. I then took my after bottle from my nightstand, I usually put it there incase I was thirsty at night, and opened it.

"This." I said and used my hand to make the water flow out from the top and when it was all out it formed a droplet. "I discovered it at school, I kinda made a water fountain burst and splash a bulky who was making fun of my friends." I explained before lowering the water down.

"Well, why do you seem like it's a bad thing?" She asked.

"Because...I don't know how it works. And I used it out of anger. That's not something I want to keep doing." I said looking down at my feet.

"Angela, controlling water is not something that you should overthink. When I found out my powers, I was scared to even drink anything." Nana explained, laughing at the last part.

"Let my tell you what my grandmother told me. Your powers are now a part of you, and they come from the heart. You can control the water. As long as you believe that." She said and I smiled.

"So, my powers won't get too crazy?" I asked. Nana giggled. "As long as you believe in yourself, you'll be just fine. Also don't wear he necklace while swimming." She added.

"I don't do that anyway. I was scared I would turn into a mermaid." I explained and we both laughed.

"Thanks you Nana, that really helps." I said. "Anytime sweetie, let me know if you have anymore troubles, I'm always here." She said and I closed my mirror and laid back.

"I got this."

Author's Note:

There you have it, Angela is now a water-bender! Yes that's an Avatar reference. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Let's me know if you like Ella and Jenna too!

Guest: Well, I'm glad you liked the explanation, and yes I named Ellen after Ellen DeGeneres. Good job for noticing.

TideRider 925: I'm glad you liked the Mer-people being the guardians. And I totally forgot about the movie Turtle Tale, I did not mean to do that.


	4. Welcome to Atlantis: Part 1

Welcome to Atlantis Part 1.

(Angela's P.O.V)

It has been a three days since I discovered my ability to been water, and quite frankly I think I've been getting good at it. I didn't get anymore power bursts and was controlling it how I wanted to. Right now I was with my friends outside the Great Barrier Reef, it was the area that I met Marlin and Dory. The reason we came here was because that I was practicing my water-bending. I didn't want to hurt the coral so this seemed like a nice area.

"Okay, this is a figure eight." I said and moved my hands in a figure eight motion. Soon sand was carried up and it flowed in an eight.

"Wow, you're really getting good." Nemo said happily. I smiled and slightly blushed. "Thanks Nemo, I appreciate you all watching me, you didn't have to." I said as I lowered the sand.

"Oh nonsense. You helped us in you way, this is the least we could do." Jenny said.

"Oh, it was nothing." I insisted and stretched my arms up. "So, that's enough off my powers, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Um...well we could hunt for shells...or wait did we do that last time?" Dory asked.

"Yes, but I'd love to do it again." I said reassuring and Dory smiled.

"Okay, come on!" Dory said and we all swam off. Later we were digging in the sand and looking for different shells. Though it was mostly talking and catching up. Right now Hank was asking me on my life out of the sea.

"Schools been fine, thanks for asking. How are the young ones treating you?" I asked. Hank gave his usual sigh.

"They're...well, kids. It could be worse." He said shrugging. I picked up a white shell and felt it. "Yeah, you've been doing a good job with them." I said.

"Hey Angela, look what I found." Dory called and I swam up to her. "What is it?" I asked and she pointed to the sand. I saw something shiny and picked it up.

"What is it?" Marlin asked.

"It's and earring. A very pretty one." I said. Looking closer I saw that it looked like a starfish. "I wonder how it got down here." O said and Nemo then looked out into the Ocean.

"Um guys, is water supposed to be moving like that?" Nemo asked and I looked out and saw water that was flowing in a tornado like fashion.

"No it's not. Swim!" I cried and we all turned around and swam the opposite direction of the water-tornado. I looked back and saw that Nemo was falling behind I saw over to lend him a hand when...

"Look out!" Bailey cried. I looked up and saw the water-tornado was right above us. I held Nemo close and felt myself being lifted up and whirled around. Nemo screamed in fear and I held him tighter.

"Hang on Nemo!" I cried and soon everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes the sun was blaring down on me, so hopefully it was still the same day as I was knocked out. I then remembered what happened and shot up.

"Nemo, Nemo?!" I called and saw him a few feet away. He groaned and swam out of the sand.

"Angela?..." He asked, eyes squinting. I nodded and hugged him. "Yeah it's me." I assured and let go of him.

"Where are we?" He asked and I looked around. There was nothing but sand and a cave that was long and thin. Other than that there was nothing, around us.

"I don't know." I finally said, then Nemo began to yell out.

"Dad?! Dory?! Are you out there?!" He cried, seeing no better option, I joined in.

"Jenny, Charlie?! Destiny, Bailey?! Hank?! Can anyone here us?!" I called out and sighed. All we heard were the echoes of our voices.

"Where could they be?" I muttered and then heard a growl coming from behind us. We turned toward the cave and I got out my crowbar. Nemo went behind me, eyes widened in fear.

Through the darkness I saw movement and held my breath, two green eyes appeared and slowly cam toward us. Nemo began shaking and I patted him gently. The figure then came into full view and I saw what it was. A barracuda.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to see mer-scum outside my home." He hissed. I glared, but my heart was pounding.

"Sorry we disturbed you. We'll be on our way now." I said as Nemo and I backed up. The barracuda then swam behind us as quick as a flash and we turned around.

"Not that easily, you won't." He hissed, getting uncomfortably close. "You think I don't know why they sent you. The mer-people had always been trying to rid of me." The beast continued to watch our every move.

"Look, whatever your name is, I don't know why the mer-people hate you, but we are leaving. Now." I said sternly.

"Oh, I can't pass up an opportunity to have a meal." He said eyeing Nemo, who shrunk down. I balled my left hand into a fist and threw my crowbar at him, it hit him in the eye and he stumbled back.

"Nemo, swim for it!" I yelled as the crowbar came back to my hand, I now felt like Thor. Nemo quickly swam off as the barracuda hissed.

"Big mistake." He hissed and he lunged towards me. I shot up, and flipped, before throwing my crowbar at his back. He hissed and tried to grab my crowbar in his mouth, but he couldn't even budge it. I laughed and he glared.

"Sorry, it only likes me." I said smugly as it retuned to my hand. He snarled and whipped me with his tail and I was thrown onto the sand, hard. I tried to get up but he hovered over me.

"Any last words?" He asked, but before I could say anything a voice spoke up.

"Hold it right there, Jeffery." The barracuda looked up and I hit him with my tail before swimming out of his reach. I then gasped at what saved me.

Several Mer-people were surrounding the barracuda, now Jeffery, and pointed swords at him. One of them was wearing a helmet that was more detailed than the others, I'm assuming he was the leader.

"You know the consequences of harming a mermaid or merman." He said.

"Oh do I now? Must have slipped my mind." Jeffery scoffed. The leader glared and pointed his sword straight at the beast.

"This has gone on enough, leave this area now. If I hear you harming another one of my people you will pay the price. I can assure you that." He threatened. Jeffery hissed, but backed away.

"Listen here little Prince, try as you might, the mer-people can't protect the ocean forever." He said and with that he swam off. I sighed and nearly did a double take. He was the Prince?!

"Who is she?" A voice whispered.

"I don't recognize her."

"Where did she come from?"

"And what kind of sword is that?"

I looked around nervously and noticed a mermaid that took her helmet off. She had a blonde pixie cut and a rose pink tail. What stood out to me most was the starfish earring that was on her left ear. I looked at the one that I had, which somehow managed to stay connected to my mirror.

"Um excuse me, I think this is yours." I said and held it out. Her blue eyes widened as she gasped excitedly and swam over to me.

"You found it! I thought I'd lost it for sure. Oh thank you!" She said as she put it back on her ear and gave me a hug. "I'm Shelly, what's your name?" She asked releasing me from the hug.

"My names Angela, and you're welcome." I said. She then swam around me, looking around as if trying to figure something out.

"You don't look familiar. I would remember I weapon like that." She said, flicking my crowbar.

"Uh...yeah...that's kinda hard to explain..." I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Why?" Shelly asked. I took a big breath in.

"Well...I'm actually a...human..." I admitted. I braced for something, but nothing came.

"Whoa...really? We haven't had one in years." Shelly said in awe.

"There, might be a good reason for that." A voice spoke up. A merman swam up. His hair was black and half of it was hung over his left eye.

"Oh come on Orion, look at her, she just admitted that she was human. I trust my instincts and my instincts tell me that she is a nice mermaid who is part human." Shelly said. Then turned to me. "Sorry, my older brother is protective." She whispered.

"I heard that." Orion said crossing his arms. She stuck her tongue out.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was separated from my friends. And they might be worried." I explained.

"Angela!" I turned and saw Nemo and the others swimming toward me.

"Nemo! Hey...WAH!" I cried as he surprised me with a hug tackle. "You're okay!" He said happily.

"We were worried." Marlin added. I laughed. "That I don't doubt." I said.

"Um...I see you made some friends." Bailey said.

"Oh yeah. This is Shelly, and Orion." I said and stopped when I turned to the Prince.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name." I admitted awkwardly. He smiled politely and bowed.

"Prince Neptune the second. But please, call me Neptune." He said I bowed as well.

"Very nice to meet you, and thank you for saving me." I said and another mer-man appeared. His armor was detailed as well, but not as much as Neptune's.

"Greetings fair maiden of the land." He said as he took my hand and planted a kiss on it. "I must say, I'd never met a human before and you are quite the sight." I blushed slightly.

"Oh, um that's very kind of you." I said pulling my hand back and he bowed. "Captain Riptide, at your service."

"He leads my army when I am on my duties." Neptune explained. Riptide gave a laugh.

"It will always be yours old friend, even when you take the throne one day." He said, a bit too casually, but I guess they were close.

"So...can we take her back with us?!" Shelly asked excitedly. Neptune looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Your necklace, I can't believe I didn't recognize it. My grandfather had a friend with that same necklace." He said and it clicked. I took out my mirror and opened it. I tapped on it a few times beefed it showed the picture of my grandmother.

"Is this your grandfather?" I asked and he looked at it. "Yes, and my grandmother when they were my age, where did you get this?" He asked in amazement.

"That's my grandmother, the one wearing the necklace. Lauren." I explained pointing to her. Neptune gasped.

"You're her, the nest human to come to us." He said. My eyes widened.

"You knew about her?" Destiny asked.

"In a way yes, you must come to Atlantis with us. You're friends are welcome as well." Neptune added. I looked at my friends.

"Well, you guys want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Dory cried excitedly. "Why wouldn't we?" Jenny asked.

"I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you first." I said. Everyone nodded, even Hank. I turned back to the mer-people.

"Alight, lets go." I said. "YAY!" Shelly cheered and hugged my once more. "You'll love it there!" She said and went over to Dory.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Shelly." She said and shook Dory's fin.

"Hi I'm Dory."

"That's nice name." Shelly said and with that, we started to head out. We soon came open a giant rock wall, it had multiple caves in it, I could only imagine the structure inside of it.

"Atlantis is through there?" I asked. Riptide chuckled.

"Oh no, we use magical currents to take us there. It's in one of the caves." He explained. Neptune pointed his sword to in of the bigger caves.

"Just through here, it'll feel like you are just swimming into another room." He assured. I nodded and Shelly took my arm.

"Don't overthink it, come on!" She said and pulled me through.

Once I came through I gasped in amazement. Down below was an entire city, made out of coral. It was beautiful. I could see the multiple creatures that swam around and several mermaids and merman with their colored tails gleaming in the sunlight. The castle stood proudly above the kingdom. It looked like a giant coral. It was unlike anything I've ever seen.

"Miss Angela of the land, welcome to Atlantis." Neptune said. I knew right then, that my world just got a lot bigger.

Author's Note:

Don't worry, it's called Part 1 for a reason. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this! So please don't be shy to R and R! Part 2 is coming out soon.


	5. Welcome to Atlantis: Part 2

Welcome to Atlantis: Part 2

(Angela's P.O.V)

There are no words that could describe how excited and amazed I was. Atlantis was even more incredible than I had ever imagined. We made our way to the entrance and several mer-people waved at Neptune welcoming him back. They seemed to notice me and began whispering to themselves.

"Don't worry about them." Shelly said. "They're always curious when someone new comes to town." I smiled and nodded.

"I don't blame them I'm not wearing any armor like you are." I pointed out. Shelly laughed. "I'm ditching this anyway, then we'll show you all around!" She cheered. We soon stopped at what I'm guessing was where the armor was stored and Shelly tossed her helmet away.

"Bye-bye, now the fun begins!" She cheered and Dory smiled. "Great! Where are we going?" She asked.

"Is a surprise." Shelly winked. "Oo, I love surprises!" Dory said excitedly and they swam off ahead of us. I laughed and went after them. Nemo followed along with everyone else.

"Tada! Welcome to the Café." Shelly said. I saw that it seemed like a human building but made out of coral.

"Wow, it's neat." I said and Shelly grabbed my arm. "That isn't the best part." She said in a sing-song voice and dragged me in. I saw the Dory followed and Shelly gestured for me to sit on what looked like a seat. It seemed different. Shelly waved at a mermaid who was in the other side of the counter.

"Two usuals please." She said and not too much longer later, two cups were placed in front of us and it had some sort of a bubble at the top.

"Um, what is it?" I asked. Shelly beamed. "A bubble drink, just sip at it like this." She said and showed me using hers. I took the cup and tried. And I'm glad I did.

"Wow, Pina-Colada my favorite." I said. Neptune laughed. "The most popular favor here." He said as he and Riptide ordered their own drinks. Orion just huffed.

"What's wrong bro? Don't you want some?" Shelly asked. Orion sighed. "I'm not in the mood." He spat.

"Now don't be rude, we have a guest." Riptide said and gestured to me. Orion just rolled his eyes.

"Um..can I try?" Nemo asked peering over the counter. The mermaid who served us smiled. "Of course you can." She said and made one for him. Dory even tried one. Jenny and Charlie shared one. Hank politely declined.

"I'm good, thanks." He said. They seemed to understand.

"I'll tell you one thing, I've never tasted anything like this." He said. Jenny nodded. "Thank you." She said.

"Well, this was fun." I said and took out my mirror. "You want to take a selfie?" I asked. Shelly squealed.

"You bet I do!" She cheered and pulled Dory in. I used the mirror like a phone and snapped a photo.

"Okay, so now what do you have in mind?" I asked. Before Shelly could say something more, Neptune interrupted.

"I actually wanted you to meet my family." He said. I nodded. "Okay, I'd be happy to meet them to." I said and we headed of to the castle. On our way Marlin swam up to me.

"You okay?" He asked, I sighed. "Well, just a bit nervous, I've never met royalty before let alone mer-people who are Royal. Neptune is the first one, and I just don't want to offend anyone." I explained and Marlin smiled.

"Don't worry, you are one of the most kindest people I know. Human or not, you helped me, Nemo and Dory the best way you could. I'm sure they will see that too." He assured me. Riptide then came up.

"I couldn't help but overhear, rest assure, King Percy and Queen Attina are sure to welcome you to Atlantis." He said giving me a one-arm hug.

"Uh, thanks." I said as I escaped it. He was just too close for comfort. Once we made it to the entrance. The guards bowed to Neptune and opened the gates for us. Again I was speechless.

The castle was beautiful. Filled with multiple colors and several artwork of different creatures. Soon Neptune had lead us to the doors at the end. I'm guessing it was the throne room. I held my breath as the doors opened, revealing a mer-man who wore a crown proudly and held a Trident in his hand. Sitting next to him was a mermaid who, like her husband, wore a crown and had a silk-like skirt on.

"Mother, Father, I have some news." Neptune started and gestured for me to swim up next to him. "The next human has come to Atlantis." He announced. The king and queen glanced at each other, and rose from their seats. Shelly then nudged me.

"Introduced yourself." She whispered. I nodded and bowed to them.

"Hello. My name is Angela, and it's an honor to meet you." I said.

"Welcome, Angela of the land, to Atlantis. We've been expecting you." Queen Attina said.

"You have? Why?" I asked.

"Because it's been happing for a long time." A voice said. We turned and an elderly merman came up. I felt like a recognized him.

"Grandfather, you're here." Neptune said and it clicked.

"You're Triton. The one my grandmother knew." I said. He nodded and swam up to me.

"I did indeed. My wife, Aria, and I knew her very well. If it weren't for your grandmother we may have not realized our feelings for each other." Triton explained.

"Oh, wow...that's amazing." I admitted. "Yes, sadly Aria has passed on..." Triton said and I felt sympathy.

"...I'm sorry for your loss." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"It was peaceful, but I'm assuming you want to know more about where your power came from." He said and pointed to my necklace. I looked at it and nodded, I did want to know where my power came from.

"Follow me." He gestured and we all followed him to a secret door. It had an engraving of a beautiful mermaid, and she was wearing a pearly necklace like mine.

"Whoa, she looks a lot like you." Nemo said. "He's right, it does." Bailey said, eyes widened. Shelly nodded.

"That's not the coolest part." She said and Triton opened the door and led us into a dome shaped room. The door closed and Triton waved his hands and the walls lit up, and images of Atlantis showed up.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Jenny said. Destiny bumped into a wall and squeaked. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's alright, these walls cannot be broken." Triton explained. Then he pointed to an image of several mermen.

"Long ago my great grandfather (a few more 'greats' but that's not important), decided that he would explore beyond Atlantis. He set out with a small ground of mermen. Not long after a storm had set in and separated him from the group. He was washed up on shore." As Triton told the story, the images moved along with it.

"Oh no, what happened next?" Dory asked.

"He lay there helpless, the water just out of reach, when a woman came to him and dragged him back to the sea. With all her strength. Saving him from dehydration." Triton the pointed to an image of the same mermaid on the door, except she was human, and my eyes widened.

"I know here, there's old drawings of her in my grandmothers photo album. I was told she loved the beach, now I know why." I laughed. Triton smiled before continuing.

"After saving him, my grandfather was extremely grateful and wanted to give her something in return. So he bestowed the pearly necklace upon her, so she could see the wonders of the sea. She did, and loved it. Since that day, the necklace has been passed down generation after generation, until it reached you." Triton finished, pouting at me.

"Wow, I mean, wow. I never knew that's how I got my power, it's just a amazing." I said happily.

"Yeah, you're grandma was a hero!" Charlie said. "You should be honored kid." Hank added.

"Thank you for telling me this, it's just really good to know." I said. Triton placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You are quite welcome, and I can tell you'll fit right in here." He said.

"I believe that also." Neptune said and Shelly giggled before squeezing me into another hug. Riptide smiled and gave a bow, while Orion just hung in the back. I guess some are rough around the edges.

"Prince Neptune! You're Father needs you." A guard said. Neptune looked surprised.

"About what?" He asked. "He, wouldn't say, but you should come quickly. It seemed urgent." The guard said.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back shortly." Neptune vowed and swam off. Shelly pulled me to the side.

"Follow me, I have a feeling we should know this." She said, before I could say anything she dragged me to a somewhat secret tunnel. Something tells me that whatever is going on, isn't that good.

Author's Note:

And done! Whew, sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was that or taking forever. Anyway hope you liked it, please R and R, I would really appreciate it. Also I have an announcement. I just made a new story that is gonna be a slight tie-in to My Angela series. It's called:

Incredibles: Hidden Hero

It's a twist on the Incredibles and it'll be important for later on *wink wink *hint hint. Well see ya! And Happy Black History Day Month!


	6. Welcome to Atlantis: Part 3

Welcome to Atlantis Part 3:

(Angela's P.O.V)

Shelly was quite as she lead me through the dark tunnel, I had a feeling she's been in here a lot. I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly I felt myself bumping against her.

"Ow, sorry. Now o know how Destiny feels." I said.

"It's okay, we're here." She said and I noticed light coming from the left side and notice a crack sliver that showed a room where Neptune and his family were. I peeked in and saw him, King Percy, Queen Attina and Triton all around a meeting table.

"What have you heard?" King Percy asked a seahorse that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Well, your majesty, it's the barracudas again. They are planning on attacking Atlantis. They claim to know our weaknesses." He reported. They did not seemed that fazed by this information.

"The rouge barracudas have been threatening Atlantis for a while now, why is this time different?" The Queen asked. The seahorse gulped.

"They had dark magic..." He stuttered. Neptune's eyes widened.

"Dark magic?" He asked. "That is not possible, they couldn't possibly have accuses to that." Triton said in denial.

"We must protect our people, even they are bluffing, I won't risk it. Dark magic is too powerful." King Percy said and Shelly grabbed my arm and pulled at it.

"We have to go." She said urgently. I nodded and followed her out of the tunnel. She closed the entrance and I met up with my friends.

"Angela, what's going on?" Marlin asked. "I-I'm not sure, but we have to get out of here." I said and Shelly swam over.

"Come with me, I'll show you the quickest way out." She said and I nodded. Everyone looked at each other but went after us.

"Shelly, do you have any idea what they are talking about?" I asked. She glanced at me worriedly but sighed and started explaining.

"You've already met Jeffery, he and other barracudas are against Atlantis. We had some...ahem, issues in the past. They try to attack us, but we always manage to win." She explained as we made our way through the 'streets' of Atlantis.

"That sounds awful." Jenny said. "Yeah, but why is it unsafe now?" Charlie asked.

"Dark magic was banned a long time ago, because it corrupted anyone who used it. If the barracudas have it, then we could be in danger." Shelly explained as we made our way outside of the borders.

"Well we better get...oof!" Destiny cried as she seemed to bump into something. "Ow, where did that wall come from?" She asked rubbing her head. I squinted my eyes and saw that their was a nearly invisible wall between Shelly, Nemo and me, and the others.

"Uh oh..." Shelly muttered. "What 'uh oh'?" Marlin asked.

"This is a magical field that is used to protect Atlantis. Only members of the Royal family can turn it on and off." Shelly explained.

"So not only are we separated, but you're stuck outside." I said in realization. Shelly's eyes then widened.

"Oh no, I'm so dead! Orion's gonna be so mad that I went out. And now you are are separated, what are we gonna do?" She panicked swimming back and forth in a pacing manner. I thought for a moment and looked back at my friends and looked down at Nemo.

"We stop the threat. If we can make sure that the barracudas don't have any dark magic, King Percy will bring down the barrier." I concluded. Shelly looked at me.

"You think it'll work? It's three against...well I don't know how many but it's a lot." She said. "Plus I don't have any weapons." She added on the afterthought.

"We won't fight, we just need to be sure about all this." I reasoned.

"She's right." We turned to Hank. "I mean, it's the best you can do. Besides Angela may be sweet and kind, but she knows who to use that crowbar." The septapus said. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Hank. Okay Shelly, do you know where the barracudas could be?" I asked and she nodded.

"Being on the guard has its perks. I can get us in and out. Hopefully." Shelly said. Nemo swam up to his dad.

"Be careful." Marlin said. Nemo nodded. "I will dad." He promised.

"We'll watch him." I swore and Shelly guests red for us to follow her.

"Good luck!" Dory said and I gave her a wave. "Thank you." I said. Nemo and I swam after Shelly. Where a dangerous fate may await us.

We swam for about twenty minutes Shelly obviously knew where she was going, but I was getting an eerie feeling about this place. It was murkier than the other waters I've been in. Though it seemed close to where the FEA was.

"We're almost there, just a few more feet." Shelly said and I swam up to her.

"Good, the sooner we have the information the better." I said and grabbed my crowbar, just in case.

"Hey, by the way, I never asked how you ran into Jeffery back there. You don't seem like the type to look for danger." Shelly asked.

"This weird current came out of nowhere and swept us up." Nemo said gesturing up with his fins. Shelly stopped and turned to us.

"A 'weird current'? What did it look like?" She asked. I used my left hand to create a smaller water tornado.

"Like that but way bigger." I explained as the water settled down. Shelly looked at it thoughtfully.

"Strange, I know for certain water doesn't move like that unless it's bended by a mermaid or man. And one that big, well, it just seems impossible." She said.

"That's what I thought to...you don't think that someone did it on purpose did you?" I said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Nemo asked as we started swimming again.

"Think about it, that water-tornado brought us right outside a barracuda that specifically hated merpeople. And it only can be created with magic. We could be heading right into a trap." I said thoughtfully.

"Well it's too late, we're here." Shelly said and we hid behind a rock and peered over. I gasped, there was a giant rock and sunken boat structure. Like a darker version of Atlantis. Several barracudas were swimming around it in a stalking like movement.

Nemo backed away and shuddered with fear. "How are we going to get past them?" He asked. Shelly smirked, and looked at me.

"That's were she comes in. Can you cause a distraction?" She asked and pointed to a rock that was on top of the structure. I looked at it and nodded.

"I got this." I assured them and used my bending and tried to shift the rock off the hide out. It was harder that moving shells or plain water, but I pushed on and with a final yank the rock fell and hit the ocean floor, catching the attention of several barracudas.

"Yes, you did it!" Nemo cheered and hugged me. I giggled. "Yeah, I'm surprised I could pull it off. Come on, let's go before the realized they've been tricked." I said. Shelly lead us to an entrance and we snuck inside. We went in the hallways and not too far in we heard voices.

"It is almost time, master." It was Jeff! Shelly put a finger to her lips and pointed up, there was a tunnel similar to the one we used before. We snuck inside and it lead into the room. We peaked through the exit so we could see them, but they could see us.

"The King believe we pose a threat and created the shield. Though I assume you have a plan for that." Jeff said and I saw that he was talking through a compact mirror, though it was charred black.

"Indeed, Atlantis is no match for us. I've fooled them all since the beginning." A deep, menacing voice spoke.

"They have a mole." I whispered angrily. "A what?" Shelly asked.

"A mole, it means there's someone at Atlantis that's working with them. He must have given them the dark magic." I explained.

"But, who could it be? There are so many merpeople in Atlantis." Shelly said not wanting to believe it.

"Master, I must ask why the mermaid with the weird sword is important. She seems to hardly be a threat." Jeff asked and the others laughed.

"Yeah, why didn't you want us to go after the Prince?" Another asked.

"QUIET!" The master yelled and they all fell silent.

"I'll have you know that mermaid is more powerful then she seems. The necklace she wears will grant me enough power to rule, not only Atlantis, but all the Seven Seas!" He monologued. I glared and clutched my necklace. This is was in my family for generations, I wasn't about to let some traitor take it away.

"Of course master, if I come across her I will finish her off and deliver the necklace to you." Jeff said.

"You bring her to me alive. She mustn't be harmed or the necklace will never be mine." The mastermind said.

"We have enough information, let's go." I whispered and we snuck back down the tunnel.

"Hurry we have to warn Neptune." Shelly said urgently and we turned a corner, only to be faced with several Barracudas.

"Hello, Shelly." One hissed. We turned and saw Jeff swim up with other barracudas. Nemo swam behind me and I balled my hands into fists.

"Aw, looks like I have to save myself the trip. Though I can't let you go back to Atlantis and blab about what you heard." He snarled.

"You won't get away with this." I spat. "My master begs to differ." Jeff said smugly and the compact mirror opened. A cloaked merperson was revealed through a hologram and he laughed.

"Bravo, you three are clever ones, though you won't be telling anyone what you saw, and when you do it'll be too late." The figure said.

"Show yourself you traitor!" Shelly demanded. The figure bowed. "As you wish, but you asked for it." He said and pulled down the hood. My eyes widened along with Shelly's.

"No...how could you?!" She cried.

"Riptide?" I asked in disbelief. He smirked.

"Yes, me. I've been planning this since the moment I was accepted into the guards by Neptune himself. I knew I was destined for more greatness. Once my allies seize Atlantis I'll seize the throne." The traitor declared I noticed that he was wearing a black pendant around his neck, possibly what was disgusting his voice.

I used his distraction as an advantage and threw my crowbar at the barracudas blocking the exit. They scattered leaving an opening.

"Nemo, get out of here! NOW!" I yelled and pushed him forward, he hesitated but swam out.

Once my weapon was back in my hand, I whacked one that was about to swim after him. Shelly hit one with her tail, but another rammed her in the back and she fell. I got distracted and I was whipped to the ground. We then raised out hands in surrender and I dropped my crowbar.

"After the clownfish, make sure he doesn't get to Atlantis, but I want him alive." Riptide ordered. Shelly narrowed her eyes.

"Why, why would you do this? I thought we were friends." She asked betrayal in her eyes.

"Sorry my dear, but power offers more then just friendship." Riptide shrugged and looked at me.

"Oh don't be like that. I was only polite to you so I could gain your trust." He smiled and somehow had the nerve to wink at me.

"You're lucky you aren't here now. If I find out you hurt one of my friends, I'll hold you responsible." I growled.

"Angela, I wouldn't think of harming that poor fish, I'll make sure they don't hurt a scale on his head. How else am I supposed to earn my possible bride." He said. I gagged, did he say what?

"Bride? Okay, why in the Seven seas would I do that?!" I yelled.

"Yeah I'm all for romance, but this is too cliché and you tried to kill us." Shelly said.

"Well if you do marry me Angela, you and I could rule the land and the sea. Just picture it, the world honoring us with you by my side." Riptide said as if he were describing a fairy tale.

"You just want my necklace, and I'll never marry you. Shelly's my friend and you betrayed her!" I spat he sighed and rubbed the black pendant around his neck.

"Well, I'll gain more power then you may reconsider. Now if you excuse me," Riptide took it off and his voice returned to normal. "I have a kingdom to over throw. Take then to the cells." He ordered and Jeff escorted us to the prison cells and we were tossed in.

"Sorry about this, but I can't have you or anyone getting in the way." Riptide said before his hologram disappeared. The door slammed shut and locked.

"What are we going to do?" Shelly asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Shelly, but I don't know yet..." I admitted.

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry for taking so freaking long! So much school work, and other things were going on at once. Thankfully here it is! So as always please R and R. I would appreciate it.

Also comment of you were surprised Riptide turned out to be a traitor or did you know all along there was something off about him. Let me know and I'll see you in the next update. Hopefully it'll be the final part.


	7. Welcome to Atalantis: Part 4

Welcome to Atlantis: Part 4:

(Third Person)

"Do you think they should be back back by now?" Marlin asked as he paced around. Hank sighed and looked out in the ocean.

"I'm sure they are fine. Shelly knows the ocean and Angela can handle herself." He assured.

"What is going on?" Everyone turned and saw Neptune with Orion and Riptide next to him.

"Oh um...wait were we doing?" Dory asked looking to her friends for an answer. Neptune raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Riptide alerted me that you all snuck back here right before my father cast the protection spell. So, I ask again, what is going on?" Neptune asked again. Bailey fidgeted with his fins nervously while everyone looked at one another, unsure of want to say. Orion looked around and noticed something was off.

"Wait a moment, where is my sister?" He asked worriedly and glared at them wanting an answer. Finally Marlin spoke up.

"After the spell was cast we got separated. Angela, Shelly, and Nemo are outside Atlantis. They went to figure out the truth of the barracudas." He explained and Neptune's eyes widened.

"Shelly took Angela and Nemo there? But that's too dangerous. They could get hurt...or worse..." He said.

"This is terrible." Riptide said, slightly dramatic, and turned to Neptune. "There is a way to solve this, is you take down the barrier we can find them before it's too late." He suggested. Neptune thought it over for a moment.

"I'm not sure, is could be risky if I disappeared unannounced." He said. "But...I can't risk Shelly being in danger..."

"Neither can I. We have to get my sister." Orion declared. Neptune sighed.

"Alright, I'll lower the barrier, but only for a few moments. A few of you can get out and find them." Neptune said.

"Um okay, but who's going to leave?" Bailey asked.

"I'll go Neptune." Riptide said. "Rest assure I'll bring them back safely." He promised. Neptune nodded and turned to everyone.

"I'll go and open the barrier, you all be careful." He said and swam off. Orion signed and rubbed his head. "Shelly is never going to here the end of this." He muttered.

"We're sorry, the barrier trapped her out before she realized what happened." Jenny apologized.

"What's important now is getting them to safety." Riptide said sternly and they noticed the barrier was down.

"Well that's our cue." Charlie said. They started to swim out but Riptide out on his pendant. Orion noticed this and turned.

"Riptide what are you?..." Before he could finish Riptide used his magic to push him and the others outside the border line and conjured up rocks to form cages around them. The barrier then covered Atlantis once again.

"What the carp are you doing?" Hank asked. "Making sure you all stay out of my way." Riptide said in his deformed voices. He laughed evilly and Orion glared.

"You traitor! Where is my sister?!" Orion yelled. "Where's Angela and Nemo?" Marlin asked, fearing the worst. Riptide rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh calm down. Angela and Shelly are unharmed as long as they behave themselves. As for your son, well he got away. But once he realizes I have his family, I'm sure your son will surrender himself. You'll be one happy family." Riptide smirked.

"We can't be happy if you keep us in here!" Destiny cried feeling tense with being in an enclosed space. Riptide just laughed.

"Oh once I take Atlantis for myself, you'll be able to move around more. Now stay put, or I won't be able to guarantee your friends safety of my barracudas." Riptide said as he took off, and hid, the pendant. He swam off, leaving everyone worried for their friends and Atlantis.

(Angela's P.O.V)

Wham! I hit the door again with my tail, hoping for it to at least creak open, but sadly no progress. Now I know how Marlin felt inside of the whale. Shelly was sitting against the wall, sulking. I didn't blame her since I had been banging against the door for several...minutes? Or it could be an hour, either way I knew I've been doing this for a while and it wasn't working. I would get my crowbar, but it was possibly being watched and that wouldn't end well is we got caught. Our escape would end before it began.

"Okay, banging the door is out..." I muttered breaking the silence.

"It was a good idea, just it...didn't...work." Shelly said and I slumped next to her.

"Yeah...Well, while we're trapped in a creepy dungeon, wanna do something fun?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Shelly asked raising an eyebrow.

I smiled gently. "Let's tell each other something we never told anyone before, as a bonding experience. Plus we have nothing but time." I suggested. Shelly thought for a moment.

"Well there is something I've been wanting to get if my chest." She admitted.

"You can tell me, I won't say a word to anyone." I promised and Shelly took a breath.

"I don't want to be a guard." She blurted and covered her mouth in a gasp and looked around as if expecting someone to come in and laugh at her. Shelly then stared at me confused.

"You're not laughing?" She asked. I shook my head and held up my hands defensively. "No, of course not. Why would I?"

"It's just...the reason I joined is so I could prove to Orion that I don't need his protection, but it's not for me. I really want to make jewelry. Like my earrings." She explained and pointed to her earrings.

"Well, I won't tell anyone, but you should tell Orion what you really want to do. He'd want you to be happy." I said encouragingly

"Thanks but...I don't want to let Neptune down either, he seemed really excited when I joined the team." Shelly added and I realized that it was more than that.

"I think Neptune won't mind. He seems to care about you enough to let you do your own thing." I said smirking. Shelly blushed, seeing how I figured out she had a crush on the prince.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked embarrassedly.

"Not at a first glance people er I mean, mer-people, would have to dig deeper to see it." I said and she smiled.

"Okay...now your turn!" She teased and I sighed. "Okay...let me see...I really should have thought this through..." I muttered to myself.

"Oh I know, okay middle-school wasn't the best time for me, I got teased a lot and classes were kinda tough. So I made my own imaginary boyfriend." I admitted. Shelly's eyes widened.

"Really? And you never told anyone?" She asked.

"Well I just told you, I was too embarrassed about it. Even though our 'relationship' lasted about two weeks and a half." I said and we both laughed.

"Yeah, thanks by the way. I feel better now." Shelly said I hugged her and she returned it. "You're welcome."

Before we could say anything else we felt the building shake. We broke the hug and looked around. I held a hand to my ear and heard a banging noise.

"What is that?" Shelly asked. I heard the barracudas yelling in a panicking fashion. I was wondering if I should be happy about that or panic as well.

"I don't know..." I said then I heard a loud 'CRASH' and the wall outside the cell burst down.

"Here's Brucey!" A familiar voice cried. I smiled and saw three sharks swim in and break down the door.

"Bruce, Anchor, Chum! How'd you know I was done here?" I asked. Then I saw Nemo peak out from behind the sharks.

"Angela, Shelly you're okay!" He exclaimed and swam up to us. We all did a group hug.

"Nemo, you little genius!" I squealed giving him a cuddle.

"Nemo came in all panicky, but once he managed to explain everything we came 'ere as fast as we could. You two alright?" Bruce asked and we nodded.

"We are, thanks guys." I said and I reached my hand out and my trusty crowbar returned to my hand. "Now come on, we've got a city to save." I declared and we hurried off.

(Third Person)

Neptune was pacing in the throne room, he was waiting for any news of Shelly...and Angela. It has been a while, maybe he should tell his parents. Just then, the King and Queen entered and Neptune turned around to face them.

"Mother, Father, there's something I have to tell you." Neptune said urgently. They exchanged a confused glance and turned to the young prince.

"What is it Neptune?" Queen Attina asked worriedly. Before he could resting the doors flew open and Riptide swam in.

"I believe he is concerned for his friends well being." He smirked and Neptune turned and narrowed his eyes.

"Riptide I thought you went to find Shelly and Angela." Neptune said. Riptide burst out laughing.

"You really think I would care about them? Please, I care more about my power." He smirked and revealed his pendant. King Percy gasped.

"You do not know the dangers that thing holds!" He yelled angrily. Riptide just smiled evilly as he put it on. "Actually that's the very reason I'm using it." He said simply.

"Where is Shelly? You have something to do with her missing." Neptune glared and Riptide just smiled back.

"Clever you are, Princy. Now I'll be willing to give them back, if you lower the barrier. If you don't, we'll take a guess." Riptide challenged. Neptune's eyes widened with worry, unsure of what he should decide.

Angela swam as fast as she could to were the caves were. Shelly and the others were close behind and thankfully no barracudas were following them. She soon came upon the wall and stopped.

"Uh, which is it again?" She asked and Shelly pointed to the one above her. "Right here, come on!" They swam through and saw Atlantis.

"Okay the barrier is still up, that's a good sign, wait what's that?" Angela noticed the cage that held her friends and she gasped.

"Their stuck!" She cried and swam down. "Guys!" She called and they noticed her.

"Angela! You're okay!" Dory cried as they came up.

"Nemo, are you hurt?" Marlin asked quickly. Nemo breathed a sigh and nodded. "I'm fine, what happened?" He asked.

"Riptide, he's a traitor, through I'm assuming you knew that already." Orion hissed and Shelly laughed awkwardly rubbed her head.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll get you out...somehow." She said, muttering the last part.

"Maybe we can burst in like last time." Chum suggested, Orion shook his head. "It was made by magic, so you need to break it with magic." He explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" Hank asked. Angela looked at her crowbar in determination.

"Hang on!" She cried, and with out warning, she swam to the cage and gave it a big 'WHAM' with her crowbar as it glowed blue along with her necklace. The cage then broke apart before disappearing into thin water.

"Whoa...nice one mate." Bruce commented. "Yeah...remind me to never trade you." Anchor added.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, we need to save Neptune!" Shelly said and started banging on the barrier in desperation.

"Tick-Tock Neptune. I'm waiting." Riptide said and Neptune looked from the dial, to his parents, who gave him a worried look, to Riptide. He finally looked away and pressed the dial that lowered the barrier.

"Aww, you choose your friends over protecting you people. Touching, now swim aside. I will take it from here." Riptide said and shoved Neptune aside.

"I won't go down with a fight." Neptune declared and took out a sword, pointing it at the traitor. Riptide just smirked and conjured up a sword that was black as night.

"Very well."

"Shelly, banging on the all powerful barrier, that was created by Neptune the first, won't do anything." Orion said trying to reason with his sister.

"I'm sorry, but do you have a better idea?! Our friends are in there with a backstabbing, dark wielding traitor!" Shelly exclaimed.

"We need a plan...and the barriers gone." Angela said. Shelly turned and gasped happily. Sure enough the barrier had lowered and they could enter the city.

"Well what are floating around for? Come on! Neptune needs our help!" Shelly exclaimed and swam off.

"Your sister sure has spunk in her." Angela said giving Orion a nudge. "You said it." He said, giving her a small smile before they followed her.

Swords clashed loudly as the battle waged. Neither Neptune of Riptide held back. Riptide aimed a blow at the Prince's head, but he managed to dodge it. The victory was short lived, however, because Riptide just about had enough. He used is magic to created black seaweed that bound his hands. Neptune struggled against it but he dropped his sword.

"Well, that was fun, for me." Riptide laughed as he picked up the sword with his free hand.

"No!" Queen Attina exclaimed. "You leave our kingdom at once." King Percy barked and Riptide just chuckled.

"And whose going to make me? My army will be here any minute to seize Atlantis and you'll be powerless to stop it!" Riptide exclaimed but before he could strike Neptune the doors burst opened revealing Angela and everyone.

"Hold it right there Riptide!" Angela exclaimed and Riptide gasped. "How did you escape?!"

"Unlike you now, she has friends that are willing to help." Shelly huffed, arms crossed. Riptide saw that he was vastly outnumbered he looked around for a glance of his army.

"If you're wondering where your army is, they swam for the reef when they saw Bruce here." Shelly said gesturing to the Sharks behind her. Riptide glared and bend the water to push them back, but Angela bended it back and he fell to the ground, dropping the swords. Orion quickly grabbed the swords and pointed them at Riptide.

"Surrender Riptide." He said simply and the defeated mer-man raised his arms in defeat. Several guards came in and cuffed his hands.

"What, one more thing." Angela said and swam up to Riptide and yanked the pendant off him. "He won't needs this anymore." She smirked and crushed it between her hands.

"My turn." Shelly sang and swam up to Riptide with a big smile, and before you could say 'crowbar', she punched Riptide straight in the jaw. Everyone flinched but gave off a laugh. Riptide glared at them.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot." He hissed and was dragged off. Neptune's bounds disappeared and he swam over to Shelly.

"Shelly are you..." Before he could finish, Shelly wrapped him in a hug. "I'm okay, really." She assured. Neptune hugged back.

"I'm glad." He then tuned to Orion, who handed him his sword. Neptune took it then raised it. "Bow down Orion." He ordered in a calm but firm voice. Orion didn't hesitate.

"I, Prince Neptune the second of Atlantis, hereby dub Orion Undertow to Captain of the guard. He will watch over it when I am unable to attend and take over once I am crowned King." Neptune declared giving Orion's shoulders a tap on the shoulder.

"I am honored." Orion said as he rose up. Neptune bowed and swam over to Angela.

"And to you, Angela of the land, I would like to thank you for assisting us in our time of need. You and your friends are always welcome here." He said and Angela gave a smile.

"Thank you Neptune." She said and Shelly gasped. "I just had a great idea, it's time to celebrate!" Shelly then did a flip.

"Yes! I like the sound of that!" Dory cheered.

(Angela's P.O.V)

Okay, apparently it doesn't take long for a party to start in Atlantis, you just have to yell 'PARTY' and everyone will come. And man it was in full swing! Everyone was dancing, mingling, and just having a great time. Dory seemed to enjoy the dancing part I did too, but I decided it was time for a break. I grabbed a bubble drink from the table when I noticed that a certain merman was hanging on the side lines. I grabbed another drink and swam up to him.

"Hey, Captain Orion, why are you by yourself? It a party, you should join us." I said, offering the drink. Orion took it and gave it a sip before answering.

"I have to do my job, protect Atlantis." He insisted. "Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to have fun either. Even the King and Queen are taking advantage of this." I said and pointed to the Royal couple, who were talking with others and laughing. Orion smiled and then brushed his hair to the side, reveling his hidden eye.

"I should apologize. I wasn't the nicest to you when you first came. I guess I kinda mistrust certain humans. And you saved my sister so I'm sorry for judging you." He said sincerely.

"It's alright, I have a feeling you might not be the only one who feels that way. Plus I'm sure Shelly would have done fine without me. Did you see how hard she punched Riptide?" I joked and we laughed. Orion then shifted his eyes away for a moment. I then looked back at the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" I randomly asked. He flinched slightly. "I uh...don't know how to dance..." He muttered.

"You don't really have to know anything. Look at Dory over there." I said and pointed to my forgetful friend swaying around on the dance floor happily. "She's having fun, and that's what you should be doing so come on." I urged and grabbed his hand, not caring I'd we spilled our drinks.

I dragged him on the dance floor and started moving to the beat. Shelly and Dory quickly joined me and we giggled. Orion just looked around awkwardly.

"Come on big bro!" Shelly encouraged and then Orion smiled before joining us. Neptune came up as well along with all my other friends, I quickly took my mirror out and snapped a selfie of us together.

"This is great!" Nemo cheered and I laughed happily. "It sure is!" I agreed.

Yeah I've met other merpeople and went on a crazy adventure in the same day! How often that happens, I don't know. All I know is that I a, not gonna stop having these adventures with my friends. On the land or in the sea. So I guess tomorrow will be another story, as cliché as it is. And I'm looking forward to it!

Author's Note:

And done! Wow the Welcome to Atlantis sequence is finished, but you'll see everyone again. Wink. So as always I would LOVE to get a review from one of you and please keep an eye on my other stories which will be important for the future. See you all next time!


	8. Big Reveal

Big Reveal

(Angela's P.O.V)

It was time, and I knew it. After my adventures in Atlantis I realized that I couldn't keep this a secret from my friends. I mean what if I didn't come back? They wouldn't know what happened. Besides they were worried about me already, ever since the fountain incident. I was packing my stuff up for school and decided to play around with the water a little bit. I was creating circles when I heard my mom come down the stairs, I quickly waved the water into the sink as she came into view.

"Hi sweetie, ready for school?" She asked as she poured herself some cereal.

"Uh yeah, thankfully it's Friday and I have the whole weekend ahead." I said and glanced at the clock. "Oh crab cake, the bus will be here soon. Got to go!" I said and grabbed my bag and lunch as my mom laughed.

"I'll never understand where you come up with those phrases." She said and hugged me. "Bye Angela, love you. And good luck on your math test." She said I smiled and waved.

"Thanks love you too." I called and rushed to the bus stop.

The ride to school was pretty much a blur. I just played around on my phone. As the bus pulled into the school I took a breath and got off. I made my way to the lockers and saw my friends. Before I could wave hi to them I saw Ella crying softly on Jenna's shoulder. I rushed over to them with a worried look.

"Ella, are you okay? What happened?" I asked. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"J-Jason and I broke up." She hiccuped and blew her nose before crying again.

"Jason sent her some rude messages after that, and now we are here." Jenna said, ticked off at Jason. So was I.

"That awful, I'm so sorry Ella." I gave her a hug and she returned it and gave a sniffle. "Thanks." She muttered and then I noticed a familiar figure coming up.

"Hey, Ella!" I felt Ella flinch and she let go of the hug and turned to face her Ex. "What do you want, Jason?" She asked, trying to be confident.

"You know you can't live without me. I'm all you have, so suck up your stubbornness and take me back." He demanded. Ella looked down and twiddled her fingers.

"No, what we had wasn't healthy. You and I both know that." She said, biting her lip. Jason clenched his fist and seemed ready to throw a punch.

"You know better than to disrespect me." He spat about to punch, but I took me water bottle out and opened the top before bending the water and splashing the jerk. In the eyes and pants. He spat it out and several kids were gathering around and whispering.

"What the heck?" Jason gasped looking at himself, I took a breath before stepping in front of him.

"You should know better than to mess with Ella, cause then you mess with me." I declared. "And me." Jenna added confidently.

Before Jason could walk away Mr. Samuels came up with Gabe behind him. "Jason Spear, you're coming with me to the office. I saw everything." He said and Jason scoffed.

"I'm the captain of the wrestling team. What are you going to do?" He asked and the classmates around us started laughing.

"Young man, as captain you should have know better than to act this way on school grounds. So I'm afraid your title is in jeopardy." My teacher said and escorted him away.

"Hey you okay?" Gabe asked and Jenna nodded. "Yeah...um did you really see everything?" She asked glancing me, and the now empty bottle.

"Uh most of it, I'm guessing you splashed him with water." He asked me, adjusting his glasses.

"Um yep, that's what happened. We should get to class." I said and he walked off. I tuned and Jenna raised her eyebrow.

"Okay we both saw what happened, and that wasn't some normal water moment. You made it do that." She said all knowingly.

"But how?" Ella asked and I gestured for them to lean in. "I'm free this weekend, I'll explain it then." I promised, my friends looked at each other and nodded.

The rest of the day past by in a blur, not that I minded. My parents said that I was allowed to go to Ella's for a sleepover and Jenna was coming too. We got together and Ella's Uncle and Aunt decided to go out for dinner and not two seconds after they left my friends turned to me.

"Okay we've gone through 6 hours of classes and a few extra hours to make this sleepover happen. Spill it!" Ella exclaimed gripping my shoulders and Jenna prided her off of me.

"I have questions too, and whatever it is we'll believe you." She promised we all sat down and I took a breath.

"Last summer my parents were at a meeting and I was home alone watching Finding Nemo. A commercial was on and I had to get a crowbar, that my dad wanted to give away, and post a picture of it. When I got back the T.V was acting funny. The next thing I know I'm pulled towards it. I blacked out." I started.

"Whoa...then what?" Ella asked, clutching her teddy bear.

"Well when I came to, I realized I was underwater. And...a mermaid..." I said and winced preparing for their reactions. Jenna's eyes widened and both of their jaws dropped.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?! That's amazing!" Ella exclaimed.

"This is crazy?! I thought mermaids were a myth." Jenna admitted I laughed.

"We'll believe it, but that's not the craziest part. I soon realized I got sent to...Finding Nemo." I said.

"Say what now?!" Ella asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Call me crazy if you want, but that's what happened. I lived out the whole movie with Marlin and Dory. Using my crowbar as a weapon. When I got back home I found that I still had the necklace, headband and the crowbar." I soda gesturing to my necklace.

"Whoa, seriously? How have you kept this a secret until now?!" Jenna asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, a year past and I wasn't able to get back. Even after Finding Dory came out. It wasn't until spring break when I was able to go back. That's when I lived out Finding Dory." I explained.

"So what, you have to wait for another movie to come out?" Jenna asked. I shook my head.

"After I came back, my Nana confronted me and explained that she was able to do what I did. She was a mermaid too! And she gave me this." I pulled out my compact mirror and showed it to them. "It's like a underwater phone. I can call my Nana, take pictures and other stuff." Ella gingerly reached out to touch it.

"Wow, you're a mermaid and have a magic mirror. Geez, Pixar should make a movie about you." She joked and we all giggled.

"I wouldn't hold my breath. Anyway, if you're wondering about the water, I discovered my powers after the fountain incident." I explained.

"Oh, so you didn't mean to splash Larissa?" Ella asked I nodded.

"Yeah...,though Jason was completely on purpose." I said.

"Well good job, he's never gonna live that down." Jenna said happily. We laughed and I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for believing me, and I know I can trust you all to keep it a secret." I said and they nodded.

"Ultimate swear." They said and raised their right hands. Just a thing we do when keeping a secret.

"Oh, I had a great idea. Let's watch Finding Nemo and you can tell us what you did during the scenes!" Ella suggested, before we could answer she already was running to get the DVD.

"Sounds like a plan if you guys are up for it." I said.

"Hey, traveling to a movie is a once in a life time opportunity. We're in." Jenna said before getting up and stretching. "Now let's get some popcorn."

"Now you're speaking my language." I laughed and we ran to the kitchen.

After a while the movie was over and we were tired. Ella was knocked out on the couch, while Jenna was cuddled in her sleeping bag. I was drifting off as well. Weird, I was usually the first person to fall asleep at a sleep over. Anyway, I soon laid back and closed my eyes.

Okay, this is a weird dream. It was just white, maybe a hint of blue. Like a void. I started to walk but I fell to the ground.

"Ow, what the...?!" My voice trailed off as I saw that I was a mermaid. "Huh, this is weird." I muttered as a tried to get up then I rose up, like I was swimming but there wasn't any water. I did a few turns and moved up and down.

"This is one heck of a dream." I muttered then I heard some clanking noise. I turned around and saw a tiny figure in the distance.

"Hi Angela!"

Okay, now it knew my name, I swam/floated towards it and before I could reach it, the figure zipped away. I sighed in annoyance and tried to follow it again.

"Whose there?" I asked and then I heard the clanking again. It sounded closer this time. The voice sounded like it belonged to a kid as well.

"Down here." I looked down and gasped. "L-Luxo?" I asked in shock. The Pixar lamp was right underneath my tail.

"You know my name? Wow, she didn't know my name, but you do!" Luxo giggled and started jumping around me.

"Wait what?" I asked but he didn't answer and still jumped around me.

"Do you know why you can understand me?" He suddenly asked, now standing still and his lightbulb facing me.

"Um, I don't know...your guess is as good as mine. But how are you here, in my dream?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know either, all I know is that something big is going to happen, and you need to be ready for it." He explained. Okay now I was even more confused.

"Wait, what's coming? And what do I have to do with this?" I asked and my necklace started to glow.

"Oh...it's time for you to wake up, sorry I have to go!" Luxo called and stared hopping away.

"What? Luxo stop, I have more questions, wait!" I called, swimming/floating after him, and I suddenly shot up and realized I was back in Ella's home.

"Morning sleepy head. It's time for breakfast." Jenna said and Ella popped out of nowhere and pulled me up.

"My Aunt made pancakes and bacon hurry before my Uncle eats it all!" She cried and I was dragged to the kitchen.

Whatever that dream was, it meant something. Luxo said that something was coming, but the question was...what was coming and how was I going to handle it?

Author's Note:

Okay, that's a rap. For now, so I assume you all have many questions of what just went down, and I can assure you that they will all be answered. Eventually. Now, I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a comment. It would make my day. And on a side note, if you haven't already please check on my Incredibles fanfic. See you next update. Fair warning it may be a little bit, but not too long, I ain't leaving this story.


	9. Nightmares

Nightmares

(Third Person)

Angela lay quietly on her bed staring at this ceiling hoping to fall asleep soon, but something was nagging in the back of her mind. She couldn't quite place it, something felt out of place and it bothered her. She tossed and turned but she still felt it. It didn't seem to be going away or even fade. Finally, she got up and walked to the bathroom and poured herself a cup of water and drank it.

"Ug, come on Angela you have a meet tomorrow. Get some rest." She told herself, while staring at her reflection. She then felt a tug at her neck and saw that her necklace was going it's famous light blue. Angela gazed at it in the mirror.

"Huh, that's new." She muttered and knew that she had to go to her friends under the sea.

Someone was...upset.

Angela quickly grabbed her headband, compact mirror and finally her crowbar. She soon rushed down stairs and looked back briefly, making sure that she didn't wake up her parents. Satisfied that their bedroom door didn't open, she crept into the family room and the tv started to swirl in its blue and green colors before she leapt through.

Once she was in the ocean, Angela looked around and saw that it was night in the sea. The water flowed calmly through her hair and she sighed. She still felt that something was off, she then swam off and saw Marlin's and Nemo's home. It seemed calm and peaceful, and quite at night, Angela then spotted a familiar figure in the distance.

"Marlin?" She asked and the clownfish turned around in surprise. "Oh, Angela...what are you doing here?" He asked as Angela came up next to him.

"Couldn't sleep, just had this nagging feeling something was wrong." She explained and the both looked up towards the surface, seeing the starts twinkle brightly.

"Oh..." Was Marlins response. Angela frowned in concern. "Are you alright?" She asked gently.

"No...I had a nightmare." Marlin admitted and Angela placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Marlin sighed and looked back at his home where Nemo lay softly. "It's not something I can just bring up." It then clicked for Angela.

"Was it about his mom?" She asked without thinking then she slapped her hand over her mouth. Marlin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry." Angela said quickly and put her head in her hands. "I shouldn't have blurted it out like that." She said in a muffled voice.

"No, no...you were right. It was about her..." Marlin said softly and Angela raised up her head.

"Oh...well...um, do you just want to talk about her?" Angela asked.

"Her name was Coral, and she was the most beautiful and kindest fish I've ever met. Once we settled down she soon laid eggs, our eggs. It was nearly perfect...but then a barracuda attacked. Coral went to protect the eggs, and I tried to help, but I was knocked out. When I woke up she was gone. Nemo and I were the only ones who survived." Marlin explained.

Angela was quite, as a girl watching the movie she didn't quite fully understand Coral's death. Part of her wanted Coral to be alive. She liked seeing Marlin happy at the beginning. As she grew older Angela understood what had happened and was upset that Marlin lost the love of his life. She didn't even want to imagine what that felt like.

"I'm so sorry Marlin, I can't imagine how that must have felt." She said sadly and pulled him into a hug. Marlin was caught of guard by it, but returned it. Once they broke they were silent for a moment and juts gazed at the stars.

"You know, I think she would have been proud of you." Angela said and smiled. She didn't think, she knew Coral would be proud of Marlin.

"Thank you." Marlin said. He felt better now that he had someone to talk to. Angela then felt her necklace glow.

"I have to go, there's a swim meet tomorrow and I need sleep." She said and Marlin nodded.

"Right, good luck and thanks again." Marlin said Angela smiled after opening a portal with her crowbar.

"What are friends for?" She replied and swam in. Marlin watched at the portal closed and swam back him the anemone. He curled up next to his son and closed his eyes. Knowing that he would get a better dream.

Author's Note:

Yeah, it's short but I wanted a nice small one-shot. Hope you all liked it and don't be shy to leave a review it would make my day!

Rennyangelee: Yes Luxo the lamp 'talks' but Angela just understands him. Like Luke Skywalker and A2-D2. Most people hear click while she hears an actual voice. And yes his dad will eventually appear.

The Little Selkie 925: It's Luxo Jr. Sorry if that wasn't too clear. And I'm so glad you like Welcome to Atlantis. I loved writing it! Let me know if you have any requests.


	10. Old Friends and New Secrets

Old Friends and New Secrets

This is a request by DisneyFan2002, who makes a special guest appearance in this One-shot.

(Angela's P.O.V)

You know those days where you are super excited about something and the days start to feel fast but slow at the same time? Well that's how I'm feeling right know. I'm waiting for the clock to strike 2:30pm, because that's when my family is heading to the airport. No, we aren't going another trip. Though I wouldn't mind at all, we are meeting someone.

Aaliyah Reed, my childhood friend.

Her parents were close with mine when we were little and let's just say, we really hit it off! We both love Disney and Pixar, particular Finding Nemo/Finding Dory, and now her family is coming for a visit! I was so excited and was cleaning my room to pass the time. Since it was a 3-day weekend we would have more time before school came back and she would have to leave.

"Angela! Get ready to head to the airport!" My dad called up the stairs and I squealed so loud I think they neighbors heard me.

"Coming!" I quickly hid my crowbar under my bed along with my seashell headband. But I never leave home without my necklace or mirror. Soon before I knew it, I was waiting eagerly at the airport. I looked around through the crowd of people off any sign of my friend or her parents. I sighed. How big was that plane?

Soon I spotted a girl my age with brown skin, dark brown hair and eyes. What struck out most was the pink framed glasses she was wearing. My smile grew wide and I waved my hand widely.

"Aaliyah!" I cried and she head turned towards me and she smiled happily. "Angela!" We both rushed to each other and wrapped ourselves in a hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" I exclaimed happily. "You too! I can't believe it, it's been almost a year since we last saw each other!" Aaliyah cried and we both laughed as we broke the hug. She then noticed my necklace.

"Wow, that's new. Where'd you get it?" She asked getting a close look at it.

"My Nana gave it to my for my birthday a few years back, I just started wearing it regularly." I explained as Aaliyah's parents came up and gave my own parents a hug.

"Let's get you bags and head to our house." My mom said and we walked to baggage claim.

Later...

"And here's my room!" I exclaimed as I opened the door and Aaliyah gasped excitedly.

"Wow, almost as exciting the last few times I've seen it." She joked and we laughed. She soon unpacked a few things and we settled down as I was explaining our weekend.

"My parents plan for us to go out to dinner, but tomorrow we are going to a surprise." I winked.

"Is it as surprising as the announcement for Finding Dory? Cause that made me flip out!" Aaliyah asked.

"Uh...close enough. It'll be fun. Sadly my friends Ella and Jenna can't make it. Jenna has a dance recital and Ella is visiting her Aunt's parents." I said as I flopped on my bed.

"That's okay, I'll meet them some other time, now please tell me you saw Coco!" Aaliyah pleaded in a joking manner and I laughed.

"Yeah I did! I loved it! I saw it twice!" I giggled. It was a really good movie.

"Yeah, and the songs are perfect!"

We kept this up until we had to go to sleep. We had a lot of catching up, yes we text and video chat, but nothing beats the real thing. I was excited for tomorrow, that's when more fun began.

"Okay, put on this blindfold." I said as I gave my friend a blue fabric. "Alright, but I can't take the suspense!" She said and took of her glasses and tied the blindfold on. I led her to the car and sat her down and she managed to buckle her seat belt.

"Wait here, I need to grab something." I said and rushed to my room and grabbed my crowbar and head band. I know it's silly, but I've been a little in edge since Luxo visited me in a dream. I put them in the trunk and sat in my seat as our parents came out.

"Okay, you can look now." I said as I took the blindfold off my friend and she put her glasses in before gasping.

"A carnival! Awesome!" She cried happily.

"Yeah, it's only open on weekends while school is still on, but once summer begins its open everyday of the week." I explained.

"Alright you two, have fun but be careful, it's pretty crowded today." My mom said handing us our wrist bands.

"We'll be over by the food tent of you need us." Mr. Reed said pointing to the tent.

"Okay, see you later!" Aaliyah said and we ran off to the rides. We headed for the swings and quickly got in line and it went on like this for about half an hour later we were walking around.

"I think it's best we get something to eat." I said and pointed to a food stand. Aaliyah looked over and smiled eagerly.

"Yum, funnel cake sounds good to me. I just need to use the restroom first." She said and gestured to restroom sign.

"Okay, but don't take too long." I said.

"I swear on your necklace I'll be back before you have a chance to order." Aaliyah said as she poked my necklace real quick before rushing off. I smiled and took my place in line. Humming 'Just Keep Swimming' to myself as the line moved up. Soon I noticed that there was one person ahead of me who was ordering. I turned back and there was no sign of Aaliyah yet. So I turned to the mother and child behind me.

"You can go in front of me." I said and the women smiled as she picked up her son and moved ahead.

"Thank you very much." She said smiling.

"Oh you're..." Before I could finish, a strange breeze blew past and color seemed to fade out. Everyone and everything seemed to freeze in place.

"...welcome?..." I looked around and saw that I seemed to be the only one moving. My necklace was glowing blue before fading to its normal color as well. I waved my hand in front of the women and she didn't even move a muscle.

"What in the world?" I thought aloud as I started walking around. It just seemed weird, I never seen anything like this. Then I realized something important.

"Aaliyah!" I cried and ran towards the restrooms and looked around the frozen people. There was no sign of her. This wasn't good, how did this happen?

"Um Angela?" I gasped and turned to see Aaliyah, in full color and just as confused as I am. "What is going on?" She asked and I sighed.

"I'm not quite sure, I've never seen a spell like this before." I said thoughtfully.

"Okay, that implies you've seen a spell before." Aaliyah said raising en eyebrow.

"Aaliyah there's something I need too...LOOK OUT!" I pushed her down and a bean of grayish light hit the ground where we once stood. It was followed by evil laughter. Sadly, I recognized who it was.

"Well, well, if it isn't the lady of the land?" A voice cackled. Aaliyah and I turned to see the last person I wanted to see. Or should I say merman?

"Riptide." I snarled and clenched my fists.

"You know this guy?!" Aaliyah asked looking from me to Riptide. He wasn't a merman anymore he was now standing on two legs and wearing a black cape, and had a black trident with him. What struck out most was the black pendant that he was wearing. I thought we got rid of it!

"We have a history, now your friend will be history!" Riptide yelled angry and pointed the trident at us and blasted us. I managed to push Aaliyah out of the way.

"RUN!" I cried as I grabbed her hand and rushed towards the parking lot.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Riptide exclaimed after us. We ran to my car and I quickly tried to open the truck.

"Okay, what in Pixar's name is going on?!" Aaliyah asked frantically. I managed to open the trunk all the way and sighed.

"Alright here it is." I said and took a breath. "A while ago I went to the world of Finding Nemo/Dory and lived out the movies. Later I figured out my Nana was actually a mermaid before I was. Then I met actual mermaids and turns out Riptide was a traitor and nearly killed me and now he's trying to do it again." I explained as I guest urged widely and caught my breath.

"Whoa...so the Pixar movies are real?" She asked, slightly geeking out.

"Um, I'll get back to you on that." I said as I out on my seashell headband and grabbed my crowbar. Then Riptide landed on top of the car with a 'thunk'.

"Gotcha." He smirked and I tossed my crowbar at him and he dodged, but it gave us enough time to escape and for my crowbar to return to my hand. We quickly hid behind one of the games and kneeled down.

"So, why does he hate you exactly?" Aaliyah asked, catching her breath. "Well, I stopped him from taking over the throne of Atlantis...wait Atlantis! Why didn't I think of that?!" I exclaimed happily and whipped out my mirror.

"Call Shelly." I said. My mirror buzzed for a few moments then a red X appeared on the screen. "What the?"

"I'm guessing that means you have no service." Aaliyah said I nodded. "The spell might be blocking calls to Atlantis. Speaking of which, I'm not even sure how we aren't affected by it." I thought aloud.

"Yeah, but I think that's the least of our problems." Aaliyah said looking around for Riptide.

"Wait...you touched my necklace right before you left. It must have protected you." I concluded.

"Wow, neat so do you know how to beat this guy?" Aaliyah asked.

I thought for a moment. "Well, I know that the pendant he's wearing is the source of his power. No pendant no powers. I'm not even sure how he got another one."

"So we just need to get it off him." Aaliyah said. "What? I can't put you in danger! I have to face him." I said.

"Not without help, you didn't leave me alone on the beach when I was scared, so I'm not leaving you now." She declared sternly.

"Okay, you win." I said. "Now, I'll distract Riptide for a while, and I need you to get water. Lots of it." I explained and she nodded.

"On it, I'll give you a signal when I have it." She said and we heard a voice yelling.

"Come out wherever you are Angela. As long as the spell is cast, no one can help you." Riptide spat as he walked around past a few games.

"Go, go." I urged and Aaliyah ran off to find some water while I gripped my crowbar. This was it.

(Third Person)

Riptide was growing impatient, Angela wasn't engaging in battle as soon as he hoped. Her friend somehow avoided the spell, and Angela sought to protect her. How cute.

"Im warning you, if you don't come out by the count of three, I'll destroy the first human I see." Riptide warned and started counting.

"One...two..." Angela then came out from behind a game booth.

"I'm right here Riptide, but where'd you get that pendant. I thought dark magic was forbidden." Angela asked pointing her crowbar at him. Riptide laughed.

"You just need to look in the right places. And know the right people." Riptide smirked and advanced towards her. Angela quickly blocked his attack with her crowbar and they quickly kept to battle going.

Aaliyah rushed past several games and looked for the duck game where you try to find a certain shape. She soon saw it and grinned in delight.

"Yes!" She said, pumping her fist and ran over. Aaliyah cautiously put her hand in and smiled seeing that it wasn't frozen in time like the others. She grabbed a near he bucket and dumped the prizes out before filling it with water. She then took out a five dollar bill from her hand and placed it in the hand of the man who worked the game.

"For your troubles." She said and quickly ran off and soon the battle came into her view. Aaliyah hit behind a popcorn cart and waited until Angela was a fair distance away from Riptide and closer to her. Aaliyah then came out of her hiding spot and took a breath.

"PIPE PALS!" She exclaimed, causing the two to turn towards her. Though Angela was the only one who knew what it meant and bended the water from the bucket to her and used it as a whip and whacked Riptide. Gaining an upper hand on him. Though Riptide bended the water as well. Though when he used it, the after reason more darker and menacing looking.

"I've had enough of this." Riptide muttered angrily and before Angela could react he shot magic from his trident at her and it hit her square in the chest. Angela stumbled back and collapsed on the ground to Aaliyah's horror.

"No!" She cried. Riptide ignored her and walked up to Angela, who barely managed to get up and her crowbar was out of her reach. That was some hit. Angela could hardly feel her legs.

"End of the line, I've waited a long time for this." Riptide smirked, pointing his trident at her as it charged with magic. Then something hit him right in the head and he collapsed revealing Aaliyah, who was holding a folding chair.

"That's for messing with my friend!" She hissed and yanked the pendant off him and threw it on the ground before stomping her foot on it, causing it to crack. She then rushed over to Angela.

"Are you okay?!" Aaliyah asked as she helped Angela up.

"Yeah, I've been through worse. By the way, that was awesome." Angela said and she rubbed her head. The two then hugged and Angela noticed that Riptide was now a merman and was crawling to the broken pendant.

"Don't even think about." Angela warned, pointing her crowbar at him. Riptide picked up the pendant and managed to change into a human, though static electricity was swarming around him.

"You think you've won? Ha! You have no idea what's coming, but when it does you'll watch as the world crumples as your defenseless to stop it. He'll tell me how to fix this." Riptide vowed as he stumbled us and opened a portal. Angela ran after him, but he jumped through and the portal closed before she could catch him.

"Dang it." She said and Aaliyah looked around. "The spells wearing off." She said and the color was returning to their surroundings. Angela sighed in relief and felt her mirror buzz. She quickly grabbed Aaliyah's writs and dragged her behind the restrooms.

"Hello?" Angela asked as she opened her mirror. Then Shelly came into view.

"Angela! I've been trying to call you for ages! I was so worried!" She cried then noticed Aaliyah behind her. "Oh, hello! I'm Shelly and...wait does she..."

"Yes, she knows and it's okay." Angela assured her friend.

"I'm Aaliyah."

"Nice to meet you, but I'm sorry this isn't a friendly call. Riptide escaped!" Shelly cried.

"Actually, we already know. He just attacked us earlier. With another black pendant." Angela explained.

"What?!" A new voice cried and Orion came into view. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Thanks to Aaliyah I am." Angela said giving her friend a grateful smile.

"We're really sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but we couldn't reach you." Shelly explained.

"Riptide cast this weird spell that froze everyone but us." Aaliyah explained and Orion frowned.

"That's odd, the pendant Riptide had before is still in custody. Believe me we checked. Finding another is well, beyond rare." He said.

"Actually the pendant is not of Atlantan origin. We never seen anything like it." Shelly added.

"Wherever he got it, he must be now. This one seemed stronger than the last one." Angela said.

"We'll keep an eye out for him. Please stay safe." Orion said. "I will, and tell Neptune I said hi." Angela nodded.

"We will, see you soon." Shelly said and they each ended the call and Angela sighed. "Now I have a crazy villain to deal with."

"At least you got friends willing to help." Aaliyah said and Angela smiled. "I do indeed, both land and in the sea. And I know I can trust you to keep my secret."

"Of course you can. And promise me you'll let me know if you face that guy again." She said and they laughed, but Angela then frowned again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aaliyah asked. "Riptide said that there was someone who knew how to fix the pendant you broke, I'm starting to wonder if this is bigger than it seems." Angela said looking out at everyone running around and playing.

"Well, whatever he meant you'll figure it out." Aaliyah said confidently.

"Thanks, I need to hear that. Now, let's get that funnel cake." She said and they started walking towards the food cart.

"So, Orion seemed nice. He looked worried that you got hurt. Wonder why?" Aaliyah said in a teasing manner causing Angela to blush.

"What..,psst, no...he's just a friend." Angela said denying what her friend was suggesting.

"Come on! I saw how he looked at you!"

"Let's drop this and get the funnel cake!"

Later

Angela was walking with Aaliyah at the airport heading to her flight. They were a good distance from their parents and were talking about meeting up again.

"Maybe in early August, swim will be on break and I don't have any camps then." Angela said.

"And a summing you don't have to deal with an underwater emergency." Aaliyah whispered and they laughed.

"I would be able to go anyway. As long as I have all the items with me." Angela explained as she fingered the necklace.

"Man, I never thought that I would fight a magical villain. I can scratch that off the bucket list." Aaliyah joked. Angela smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks for being understanding."

"Thank you for trusting me with your secret." Aaliyah said as they broke apart and her parents came up.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Reed asked and Aaliyah nodded. "Yeah, I'm all set." She replied patting her bag.

"Well, we better get on, they're boarding now." Mr. Reed said and everyone gave their last hugs and goodbyes before Aaliyah headed on the place followed by her parents. She gave one last turn and Angela waved goodbye. Aaliyah returned it and walked onto the plane.

Angela watched as the plane took off and disappeared into the clouds. She sighed to herself and took out her phone and dialed a number. It went to voice mail.

"Hey Ella, it's Angela call me later I have news on the 'movie incident'." Angela said and hung up before dialing another number.

"Hello?" A voice answered. "Hey Jenna listen, we need to talk. Remember Aaliyah?" Angela asked.

"Oh yeah you mentioned that she came for a visit. Is everything okay?" Jenna asked.

"Sort of. She knows about the thing and there's something you should know..."

Author's Note:

YAY! I'm done. This was one of my favorite one-shots to write! So happy! Again, thank you DisneyFan2002 for the idea. It was great having you guest star here. Hopefully you'll return soon. Anyway hope you enjoyed, but:

MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT WARNING!

I'm working on two other stories and really want to focus on wrapping them up. So updates here won't be for a while. So please feel free to check out DisneyFan2002's stories and my Incredibles fanfiction, because you'll want to know what happens there. So thanks again to DisneyFan2002 and I'll see you soon!

The Little Selkie 925: I'm glad you liked it!


	11. Reef Rescue

Reef Rescue.

(Angela's P.O.V)

The sun shined brightly through the waters as I sat to the side of the sand bed. Where Mr. Ray usually picked up the kids. I was watching Nemo and his friends play a game with some sort of shell. It was like their version of soccer. In a way at least.

"They seem really into in." Hank commented watching as Tad passed the shell to Nemo, who swam it over to the goal.

"Yeah, it's nice to just have a day where nothing crazy happens." I said sighing in relaxation.

"How's your friend doing?" Jenny asked and I thought for a moment until I realized who she was referring to.

"Oh you mean Aaliyah? She's doing fine. I'm hoping I can find a way to get her to meet you guys. Though my Nana said that it's impossible to bring anyone else down here." I explained.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Hank huffed. "Aw come on Hank, you could handle it." Dory said, giving him a playful nudge. We laughed and then heard a voice cry out.

"HEADS UP!" I looked up but quickly ducked when I saw a shell fly over my head.

"Sorry dude!" Squirt called over. "It's okay, I got it." I said and swam after it. I looked around the coral for any signs of it and looked between two when I saw it.

"There we go." I said and I reached my hand in and grabbed it. Then I heard a strange noise. Like a cracking of a twig. I looked around and then before I knew it I was tackled down.

"WAHHH! What the?"

"Hey! I'm so glad to see you again!" A familiar voice chirped happily.

"Shelly!" I cried in realization and I returned the hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked as we broke the hug.

"Well, we're kinda here on business." Shelly said. "We?" I asked and saw that Neptune and Orion appeared from behind some coral.

"Yes, we are. It's kinda hard to explain." Neptune said then I remembered I still had a shell in my hand.

"Um I gotta return this first. Come on." I said and they followed me back to the game. "I found it!" I announced and tossed the shell over to Squirt.

"So what's going on?" I asked. "Well, we found a..." Before Orion could finish a loud screeching sound blasted through the water. Causing everyone to yell and cover our ears.

"What was that?!" Marlin asked.

"That is something we hoped wouldn't be here." Neptune said. I looked up and swam to the surface. Looking out ahead I saw that there was a gaming big heading towards us. Shelly then came up next to me.

"We were hoping you knew what is was." She explained I squinted my eyes and gasped.

"That's an oil rig, something like that is made to drill oil from the ocean. What the heck is it doing here, a coral reef is supposed to be protected." I said in confusion. Neptune and Orion then popped up beside us.

"We've been watching it. With the speed it's bound to hit this place. We need to stop it." Neptune said determinedly. It then clicked for me.

"You want me to go on the boat?" I asked. Orion's eyes widened and looked over at Neptune.

"This was your idea?! Putting her in harms way?!" He exclaimed.

"She knows more about this than we do, she may be able to stop them without hurting anyone." Neptune explained.

"And she can take care of herself." Shelly added. I swam back underwater and they followed me.

"Okay, I think I can get on the ship, but it won't be easy and we have to get everyone else to safty." I said thoughtfully.

"Wait, what's going on Angela?" Nemo asked.

"Everyone calm down, it's just a boat that I'm going to board and divert it away from the reef." I explained quickly.

"Wait, that's like super dangerous right?" Bailey asked nervously. I sighed and nodded.

"A little but it will be a lot worse if we do nothing. Come on!" I said and they followed me to the drop off. The bottom of the ship was nearly in view but you could tell it was getting closer.

"Are you sure about this?" Marlin asked.

"No, but we have to stop this thing or else you homes could get damaged or worse." I said then Destiny came up next to me.

"I can't see it very well, but do you think we can slow it down to buy you some time?" She asked squinting to get a better look at the boat.

"Wait the FEA! They're strong enough right?" Dory asked I nodded. "That's a great idea Dory! You and Hank go find them. I'll seize the ship." I said taking my crowbar off its clamp.

"Okay, we'll be up front of you need anything." Neptune said and I nodded.

"Angela, be careful." Orion said. I nodded.

"I will." I said and swam off towards the boat. Once I got in I climbed the ladder and made it to the deck and changed to my human form. Once I was on two of the shop hands charged towards me. I quickly whacked them with my crowbar and they fell to the ground in a heap. What shocked me the most was that they were wearing some sort of weird helmet like things. I crept in the dark hallways and felt my mirror buzz. I opened it seeing that Ella was calling me. This must be important. I pressed the answer button.

"Hey Ella what is...HOLY UNDERTOW!" I cried and nearly dropped my mirror when I saw a giant salamander creature instead of my friend with a blonde pixie.

"No wait, it's okay it's me Ella. I know it's crazy but here me out...wait where are you?" Ella asked looking at where I was.

"Uh shouldn't I be asking you that? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Physically yes, but as you can see I'm part salamander now...I think I was sent to Monsters Inc. and I'm kinda freaking out." She said nervously. I quickly turned my head back to make sure no one was coming towards me.

"Okay, first take a deep breath." I instructed and she did as she was told. "Good, now how did you get here?" I asked.

(Third Person)

"Angela's not answering her mirror." Shelly reported as she put her own mirror away.

"I'm sure she's fine, we just need to wait for the FEA to show up..." Neptune said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You called mate?" Everyone turned to see Bruce, Anchor and Chum swimming towards them with Dory and Hank leading them.

"Dory told us you had some trouble, we're hear to help!" Chum said and then they noticed the ship.

"What in the world is that thing doing here?!" Anchor snarled.

"That's why we called you here, we need you to try and slow it down so Angela has enough time to stop it." Neptune explained.

"No problem mate, stay back this might get a little bumpy." Bruce said and everyone backed up. "Come on, let's make sure this rust stays out of our home." Bruce declared and the FEA, along with Destiny and Bailey rammed the front of the boat causing it to stop abruptly.

"Yes! It's working!" Shelly exclaimed excitedly. "So now what do we do?" Charlie asked. Orion turned to his sister.

"Try calling Angela again." He said and Shelly nodded and took out her mirror.

"Call Angela." Shelly ordered and the mirror dialed for a moment.

"Hey guys!" Angela's voice spoke and Shelly turned her mirror so that everyone could see her.

"How are you doing?" Shelly asked.

Angela looked around in the area that she was in. "Um...I think I'm almost to the ships controls. Secretary is really low here." She observed and started moving down the halls.

"Have you figured out why they're here?" Neptune asked.

"No, if I have I would tell you." Angela said turning a corner. She the stopped when seeing that two men were there wearing the helmets that the others wore.

"Hey, freeze!" The cried and pointed guns at her.

"Crab-cakes!" Angela cried and bolted down the halls. The two started following her and a few shots were made, but thankfully missed her.

"That's it I'm going to help her." Orion said and turned to swim up the boat, but Shelly grabbed his hand.

"You can't go up there! It's too dangerous!" She exclaimed and her brother glared.

"Then why is she up there?!" Orion exclaimed.

"Angela can do it!" The siblings turned and looked at Nemo. "She knows how to stop this, I know she can do it." He said and they all looked back at the mirror.

Angela ran down the halls and turned a corner to find a fire extinguisher. She grabbed it and set it up quickly before spraying the men with the foam. They stumbled back and Angela hit them each with her crowbar. Causing both to be knocked unconscious.

"Well that was fun." Angela muttered sarcastically as she caught her breath. She then realized she was right outside the control room.

"Huh, convenient." She said and backed up a little and burst through the door. "Alright Mr. I'm asking you one to turn this ship around!" Angela yelled then realized that there was no one there, but the controls were moving around as if someone was driving it.

"What in the world?" Angela asked and held up her mirror to show the others.

"There's no one driving it." She said.

"That's freaky." Shelly shuddered and Bruce groaned a bit. "Getting a little hard to slow it down, hurry up mate." He said.

"Okay, I can do this. I just need to..." Angela reached for a few buttons, but it zapped her and she pulled her hand back.

"Ouch! That was worse than the jellyfish." Angela muttered, rubbing her hand. Evil laughing was then heard and she looked around glaring.

"I know that laugh." She muttered then a screen appeared on the front window and she turned to see Riptide smiling sinisterly

"Hello Angela." Riptide said, Neptune glared through the mirror. "Riptide, stop this at once!" He cried and Riptide shook his head.

"I don't take orders from you! I now give orders to the whole crew! Now Angela I suggest you turn that off so we can discuss this situation without distraction." Riptide said calmly. Angela reluctantly closed her mirror, cutting off the connection.

"No...NO!" Orion cried shaking the mirror. Shelly the grabbed it out of his hands. "That won't do anything! We have to hope that Angela knows what's she's doing." She said and they looked at the ship worriedly.

(Angela's P.O.V)

I glared at Riptide darkly as I closed my mirror. Not only was he threatening my friends home,mug he also fixed that dark pendant. Also I have no idea where he is.

"Riptide, this has to stop! Several fish will get hurt or be without homes is you crash into the reef!" I said trying to reason with him.

"I know, and that's why you're going to hand over your necklace to me to save them." He smirked and I felt my necklace. He really wanted it that badly.

"I can't, this has been in my family for generations and I will never let you have this power!" I exclaimed.

"What a shame, that reef was beautiful." Riptide said in a fake sad voice. Before he could do anything I raised my crowbar above my head and threw it down on the control panels.

"NOOOOO!" Riptide cried as the panels sparked with electricity and smoke came out of it.

"Sorry Riptide, I'm seizing this ship." I declared and opened my mirror again.

"Hey Shelly, tell the FEA that the ship if under their control now, let's get this ship back to land." I said and Riptide glared at me.

"Well, aren't you the clever one. Mark my words Angela this is just the beginning. You can't save everyone every time!" Riptide warned and the screen disappeared. I rolled my eyes. This guy can really be cliché. I felt the boat start to turn around and ran up on deck. The men were rubbing their heads and taking off the helmets.

"Geez what happened?" One asked.

"I don't know, but we should get back to shore." The other replied and went below deck. I sighed in relief and jumped off the boat, changing into my mermaid form. Once I made it all the way down I was greeted by my friends.

"I knew you could do it!" Nemo cried happily and gave me a hug.

"You saved our home, good job kid." Hank congratulated.

"Thanks guys, I'm just glad everyone is safe." I said and the FEA along with Destiny and Bailey swam up to us.

"The humans took control of the ship and are heading for land as we speak." Bailey reported.

"Thank you Angela." Neptune said placing a hand on my shoulder and Shelly gave me a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She said happily.

"Me too, it wasn't the day I expected but it was nice seizing a ship." I laughed.

"Yeah, let's not make it a habit." Marlin suggest and we all agreed to that. I then remembered something important.

"Uh oh, Ella!" I exclaimed worriedly. "What, who's Ella?" Dory asked.

"She's one of my friends I told you guys about. She called me earlier about being sent to another world and I promised her I'd help her if she could. I gotta go!" I explained quickly.

"Then you better hurry, we'll make sure nothing else happens to that ship. You go help your friend." Orion said. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon!" I promised and used my crowbar to open a portal and swam through it.

Once I came through I fell in some sort of suburban like place. It seemed bright and sunny out and I poked around. So familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I quickly stood up and noticed that someone was walking their dog. Okay, so I'm not in my world but I'm not in Monster's Inc either. Weird.

"Quick we must cross the lake of hot chocolate if we are going to get the treasure before the evil witch does!" A voice called out I turned and saw the one and only Bonnie playing with her toys. Having a cardboard box done as what I assumed was the lake of hot chocolate. I smiled as I watched her then I remembered I had a friend to help. I ran past Bonnie and got a quick glance at Woody and the gang before I continued running.

"Come on, I need a nice place to open up a portal." I muttered and soon saw a house that had no car in the drive way. The lights were out too, so maybe no one was home. I leapt over the fence and made my way into the backyard and opened another portal.

"This should work." I said and ran through.

to be continued on: Monsters Inc.:Ella's Journey.

Author's Note:

Heya! I know it's been a while but I'm back. Now you are probably wondering about what the heck just happened. Don't worry I'll explain some of it.

In my story Incredibles: Hidden Hero, Angela makes a brief cameo, appearing in Mira's room. That is tied in to this so please check it out if you haven't already.

I'm working on a story now Monsters Inc.:Ella's Journey and the full conversation Angela has with Ella is there so check that out now of you want to know what happens.

That is the best I can do without giving too many spoilers. So have a great Father's Day and with school out for me I may be able to write a bit more!

DisneyFan2002: I'm glad you liked it, that chapter was a really fun one to make!

madmaxHojo36: Thanks for your review I did not know about the plane crash thing though. And yes I agree the app is confusing.


	12. Field Trip

Field Trip

(Angela's P.O.V)

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm so late!" I muttered as I rummaged through my closet, searching for my crowbar, that I hid from my parents, apparently I did it too well. I needed to get to my friends and fast!

"Come on, come on,...and...YES!" I cried as I grabbed my crowbar. I quickly ran down stairs and jumped into the t.v. Appearing in the ocean and swam to the school grounds. I saw that Mr. Ray was there with the kids and my friends but, they seemed to be looking for something, yeah...it was me.

"Hey!" I called and their heads turned towards me. "I'm here, I'm here...phew...sorry I'm...give me a sec...late." I huffed as I made it down.

"Aw no worries. We're just glad you could make it." Mr. Ray said.

"Yeah me too. So are we doing this or what?" I asked. It was a special field trip to a ship wreckage. Mr. Ray had asked me to come along, due to the fact I'm human and I could provide extra input.

"Alrighty, climb aboard explores!" Mr. Ray sang and we all got on and we're off. Eventually we finally made it to the wreckage and I instantly noticed that the water was several shades darker. Also a bit cooler as well, thankfully the temperatures didn't drop too dramatically.

"Here we are, the sight of a ship wreck." Mr. Ray announced and we all got off his back and gazed around.

"Whoa...cool." Students said in awe. I was amazed too, the ship looked pretty much in full shape, minus a large hole in the middle.

"I wonder what caused it to sink." Sheldon thought out loud.

"It's just have hit something." I said and swam closer to it. I then noticed that there was a large cannon in the side.

"Whoa...how old is this ship?" I asked, turning to Mr. Ray.

"I'm not sure, at least 200 years at the most." He said and I turned back to the ship and swam closer. Something just felt off about this ship. I cocked my head to the side and swam over to the ship and pressed my hand against it.

"Angela, you okay?" Nemo asked.

"Yeah, just have a feeling about something..." I thought aloud.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Kathy called and we swam over to her and she was looking at the front of the ship.

"It's mermaid!" She pointed and I looked at the figure head. Sure enough, it was a mermaid. Although it didn't look right.

"She doesn't look happy." Pearl commented. I looked at the figure head again. The mermaid didn't look happy. In fact her face reminded me of 'the Scream' painting. I frowned and swam up to it. Looking in her lifeless eyes.

"Why would they carve it like this?" I muttered and looked at the ships deck. I then noticed a soft glow coming from below deck. I then swam down and went into the hole. I turned up and saw the class had followed me, but where hesitant to come in the hole.

"You guys stay there, I'm just checking something." I said and grabbed my crow bar, causing it to glow and gasped.

There was so many gold and jewels. I was amazed of how much there was. Several barrels lay around, no doubt filled with booze, and I noticed a necklace that had an outline of a shell on it. I looked around some more and then saw a treasure chest an a table. I swam over and held the lock in my hand, but it snapped off due to the rust on it. I then noticed a soft glow coming from inside. I planned my crowbar back in its claps and picked the chest up before swimming back out of the ship.

"What'd you find?" Tad asked and the glass noticed what I was holding.

"Oooh, treasure?" Several students gasped.

"Well, why don't we find out?" I suggested and I set the chest on the sand as the class gathered around me, muttering in excitement. I then opened the chest and everyone gasped.

"It's...a giant pearl?" Nemo asked unsure of what we were looking at. I took it out of the chest and looked at it.

"It certainly looks like that, but I don't think it is..." I then gasped as it glowed a gold color and I saw an image of two mer-people swimming together happily. The orb then stopped glowing and everyone gasped.

"Whoa...I've never seen anything like this before." Mr. Ray admitted.

"Neither have I, but I think I know who has. Mind if we take a slight detour home?" I asked.

Later we came to a familiar wall filled with caves and I held the chest close to me. Mr. Ray swam in one of the caves a familiar buildings were seem below us.

"Everyone, welcome to Atlantis!" I smiled and gestured to the great city as everyone stared it awe.

"Wow, it's even cooler then I imagined Pearl beamed happily and I smiled and Mr. Ray took us to the entrance and I saw a few familiar faces.

"Triton! Over here!" I called and the elderly merman swam over to me.

"Angela, what a wonderful surprise! And Nemo as well. To what do we owe the pleasure?" He greeted.

"We were taking a field trip and we found something we thought you should see." I explained and held out the chest. Triton gazed at it and opened the lid and gasped.

"By Neptune's beard, it can't be..." He gasped.

"Can't be what?" I asked, Triton then shut the lid.

"You must being this to the castle. My grandson will want to see this." He said patting the chest he then turned to the class.

"You all are welcome to come as well." He added and the class looked at each other in excitement. We made our way to the castle and Triton opened the doors for us. The class kept talking to each other how amazing this place was, and honestly I still was amazed and I've been here before.

"Here, drink this Shelly." I turned to see Neptune hand a bubble drink to Shelly, who was sitting on a chair, she was about to take it when she noticed me and leapt up from her seat and tackled me in a hug.

"Shelly! It's so good to see you! Sorry I didn't call." I said and noticed that my friend wasn't talking.

"Uh, is everything okay?" I asked as Ashley realized me from the hug and pointed to her throat and made placed her right hand over her heart and the left hand was outstretched she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Um...kinda out of the loop here." I said, turning to Neptune who swam over to me.

"It's alright, Shelly just found out she can do the 'Siren Scream' Neptune explained.

"What's a 'Siren Scream'?" Kathy asked.

"Well, you know how not all mer-people can water-bend." Neptune said.

"Right, you and I can, but Orion and Shelly can't. Heck neither can Riptide he just used the pendant to cheat." I said.

"Exactly. Anyway, the 'Siren Scream is another ability some mer-people can do. They create a sound so high pitched it scares away an threat, or causes the, to become deaf temporarily. Unfortunately, when Shelly was doing it, she lost her voice." Neptune explained.

"Oh, well it's great to hear you have a power." I said looking on the bright side and Shelly gave me a double thumbs up before drinking the bubble drink.

"Orion is out now trying to find a certain kelp that sound return her voice. Until then the bubble drink is all we can do." Neptune said.

"Well, of its anything like me learning to water-bend, she'll get the hang of it." I smiled all knowingly.

"I think we should get back to matter at hand." Triton said and gestured to what I was holding.

"Oh, right. I found this is a ship wreck we were visiting. I think it belongs to you." I explained and opened the chest, revealing the orb. Both Neptune and Shelly's eyes widened.

"The memory orb!" Neptune said and lifted it from the chest.

"Wait, that's a memory?" I asked. Now that he mentioned it, theory this remind me of the ones from Inside Out.

"Yes, it was created by one of my ancestors. Allow me to explain." Neptune said and everyone gathered around and sat down as Neptune helped up the orb.

"A long time ago, my great, great, great grandfather yearned to explore beyond the seven seas. He wished to go to another world. So months passed and he finally created something that would allow him to travel to another world. He called it, the Staff of Other Worlds." Neptune began.

"Wow, that's kinda a mouthful." I commented and the prince laughed.

"That's what it roughly translates to from Atlantian." He explained and held up the orb again. The merman inside was holding a staff the curled up at the top and wrapped around a different orb. It was glowing yellow.

"He finally was ready to test it and it opened up a portal to another world. And he was face to face with a beautiful mermaid. He went through the portal and explained the staff to her, she was fascinated by it. He then kept going back and forth between worlds to visit her. Each learning about there worlds, and falling in love." Neptune explained. I gazed at the orb in amazement as the images moved while Neptune was telling us story.

"One day, he was about to be crowned king of Atlantis, so of course he wanted her there, but he soon found out that the rift between the two worlds was collapsing. The two has no idea what to do. Both of their kingdoms discovered their secret, but seeing how much they loved each other, they decided on a solution." The orb shifted from yellow to blue and purple. Then it slowly became yellow again.

"The mermaid decided to join his world permanently, and once she entered his world, the Staff of Other Worlds was used one last time to seal the rift. Although it constantly be broken, before their honeymoon, the two sealed the Staff away under the castle. Casting a spell so that it could only be unlocked by true love. The Staff hasn't been used since." Neptune finished as the orb was glowing yellow again.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Nemo said in awe.

"Yeah, but why'd he create the orb?" Tad asked.

"I can answer that." We all the turned to Triton. "He created the orb in order to remember how he met his beloved. It was an anniversary gift. Though not long after he gave it to her, pirates invaded. Our people tried to protect our artifacts, but the ended up getting away with the orb." Triton explained.

"Oh, well the must have not have gotten far, their ship sank." Sheldon laughed and the class joined him. Shelly smiled happily and I'm guessing would be laughing if her voice wasn't missing.

"Now, thanks to you Angela, the orb is back where it belongs. Thank you." Neptune said gratefully.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad we found it before someone else did." I said. "Who knows what would have happened of it got into the wrong hands." I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now, how about a quick tour of the castle for this class?" Neptune suggested and the calls cheered happily. Nemo and I laughed and we joined the others.

(Third Person)

Unknown to the class a dark figure was staring through a window. He smirked as he listened to the tale the memory orb had told.

"So, that's the key to get the Staff of Other Worlds? Hmmm, I'll definitely keep an eye on that." He mused to himself and heard his mirror beep and he opened it.

"What?" He barked.

"Riptide, we found your next target." A voice reported.

"Good, I'll be there shortly." He said and snapped the mirror closed and grinned.

"Prepare yourself, lady of the land. What I have planned is far worse the you could imagine." Riptide laughed and used his trident to open a portal and disappear.

THE END!...to be continued on Incredibles 2: Mira's World

Author's Note:

You guys know what today is? Well it's...my one year anniversary of becoming a member of ! So to celebrate I posted this! Hope you enjoyed, and yes, I'm working on my sequel to Hidden Hero, but I'm still working on details, it 100% sure when I'll post the first chapter but it won't be too long.

Anyway, thanks for joining me this far, too all of you who, favorited, followed or even simply commented on my stories! You mean so much to me! So PM me of you have any questions on my Pixar series!

And yes, Angela's One-Shots will be completed, but not her story! So keep following me to know what she will do next!

Disneyfan2002: Glad you liked that chapter.

Omar Garcia Jr: Yep, Riptide was similar to Palpatine, hopefully not too much.


	13. SNEAK PEEK!

SNEAK PEEK!

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I know this isn't a normal chapter, but I have BIG news! Since my story Incredibles 2: Mira's World, is finished, I am now developing a Pixar Crossover story!

Yay! I have been planning this since the beginning, and I am so excited about it! Now, most of you have followed Angela's stories since the first chapter, so I decided you guys deserved a sneak peek in the upcoming story so, enjoy!

(Third Person)

Angela sighed to herself as she sat on the edge of the reef. It seemed to just be a normal day. Maybe too normal. Though Angela couldn't help but be on edge, with all that has happened, it was hard to relax. She looked out into the view and smiled softly.

It really was quite a view.

"Hey, Angela!" The mermaid turned to see Dory and Nemo swimming towards her. She swam to them and they tackled her in a hug.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked.

"We planned to go help Hank with his house. Remember?" Nemo asked and Angela face-palmed.

"Oh right. I'm sorry, I came early and was admiring the view and I guess I lost track of time." Angela sighed and Dory smiled.

"That's okay, it really is a nice view. Come on, let's go!" Dory said and swam off.

"It's the other way Dory!" Nemo called after her as they followed her.

"I knew that!" Dory assured them and they swam off to Hank's house. Which had a few more rocks around it then he would like.

"We found Angela!" Dory announced. Angela and Nemo swam up to them.

"Hey guys, sorry I kept you waiting. Just thinking..." Angela apologized.

"Oh, no worries. We're all here now." Jenny smiled. Angela returned it and picked up a rock and started to move it. Once she placed it down, and picked up another, but she then paused and was lost in though again. She had too many questions in her mind;

'What is Riptide up to?'

'How can I be able to defeat him?'

'What if he hurts my friends?'

'Am I even strong enough to beat him?!'

'What was Luxo trying to warm me about?!'

"Angela?...Angela!"

"Gah!" Angela gasped and dropped a rock she was holding as Nemo nudged her.

"Are you alright honey? You seem upset." Jenny asked swimming over to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have a lot on my mind right now." Angela sighed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Nemo asked kindly.

"I guess...I don't wanna worry you." Angela said.

"Angela, we are already worried about you. This isn't the first time we noticed something was off." Jenny said calmly. Angela looked over to her friends and saw that they all wore a worried expression. Even Dory looked worried, and when she was like that you know it's serious.

"Well...it mainly has to do with Riptide, I always feel like he's at least one step ahead of me, if not, more. He attacked me in my world, and even worse, he almost destroyed your home! I feel like I can't rest until I know you guys are out of harms way." Angela ranted and sighed heavily as she slumped down and groaned into her hands.

Everyone was silent for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say. Yes, they've seen first hand of what Riptide was capable of, and of course they all had faith that Angela and everyone in Atlantis would be able to defeat him, but now Angela was having doubts about herself. Hank was the first to speak.

"Hey kid, I know you have some doubts about this, but we believe that you will find a way to take him down." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, you're amazing! The only reason you haven't captured Riptide is because he keeps swimming away! You've always beaten him before and we know you'll do it again!" Nemo beamed swimming around Angela happily.

"They're right, it doesn't take great eyesight to see that you are strong, no matter what you think." Destiny added, slightly joking and Angela smiled at them.

"Thanks guys. I really needed to hear..." Angela froze as she felt something strange and her pearl necklace began to glow.

"Angela? What's wrong?" Nemo asked. Angela's head shot up in fear.

"Get back!" She cried and before anyone could react a portal opened up and Angela was starting to be pulled towards it. She whipped out her crowbar and stuck it into the ground, but she was still being pulled towards the portal.

"Hang on!" Nemo cried and swam over to her, followed by Marlin and Dory, but the three couldn't pull her from the vortex.

"Hold on!" Angela groaned and her crowbar was uprooted from the sand and the four were sucked into the portal and it closed up.

"Oh no!" Bailey gasped.

"Kid!" Hank cried.

"What was that!?" Destiny exclaimed.

"What happened to them?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, oh I hope they're alright..." Jenny said worriedly.

"Um, maybe we should go to Atlantis? Someone there might know what happened." Destiny suggested.

"You're right, let's go. Angela's been through portals before, let's hope she'll figure out how to get everyone back." Jenny nodded and Hank sighed.

"Yeah, let's go." He said and the four swam off, hoping their friends were alright.

Author's Note:

What to find out what's happens next? Then keep an eye out for my newest story coming soon, Pixar: Ultimate Crossover! It's going to be amazing, I hope.

Anyway, if you want me to PM you when I post the first chapter, leave a nice review and finish it with #AWPixar! And I'll PM you!

Guest: I hope you read the sequel. I like to think it turned out well.

Karebear49: I'm glad you thought it was cute! Thank you!


End file.
